


Hunter's apprentices

by C_trib



Series: Hunter's apprentices [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, My First AO3 Post, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_trib/pseuds/C_trib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet Alex and Caroline, they seem like two normal teenagers. In reality they travel across the country hunting monsters. When they meet two men who saved them many years ago. They're taken under the Winchesters wing, learning from the best of the best. Taught to become the best hunters around, behind the Winchesters of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Can't wait to here from you your opinions!! Criticism is appreciated!

You know how most teenage girls are always doing things together? Homework, relationships, bathroom breaks, stuff like that. Well Caroline and Alex do things like that too. Only instead of worrying about boys, these two are more interested with killing things that go bump in the night.

"Alex, where'd you put my machete?" A female voice called out from the other side of the motel room. Curses and the sounds of rummaging filled the air, "And did you hide my gun?"

"I haven't touched your machete or your gun, dumbass. Try the car." The long haired brunette called back from the dusty couch, her black suitcase at her feet. Alex heard her friend grumble as she stepped out of the dingy motel room. The teen watched the motel door close and only moments later it opened once again. "Was it there?"

"Shut up." The other teenager replied, her cheeks flushed red, this blonde was Caroline. The two teens let the quiet drone of the TV fill the silent room as Caroline continued to pack. Her hands packed clothes into a small black duffel, cramming clothes down into the suitcase as fast as she could manage.

Caroline and Alex weren't just best friends, they were hunters. Both teens grew up in the city of Cincinnati. After their high school graduation, the two set off to stop the creatures that live under the bed. So how do two teenage girls from Ohio turn into monster hunters? One could say a plethora of terrible events.

This duo spent their entire junior year exploring the woods. That was until one night when something snatched Caroline by her ankles and pulled to the forest floor. Clawed hands dragged her into the night, the nails digging into her calves. Alex had tried to chase after Caroline, following the screams of her friend but had lost her. Alex was alone, scared, and lost in the pitch black woods. Looking around with her flashlight, she noticed two figures moving farther away.

The teenager was about to shout out to them, when a loud gunshot rang out. She dropped to the ground immediately. More gunshots rang out before finally stopping. Whatever the figures were after, they got it. Alex, scared out of her mind, pressed up against a tree in attempts to hide. She covered her mouth as she heard the crackling of leaves and sticks headed in her direction. She could make out three set of footsteps; one long and heavy, the second shorter yet still powerful. Alex could identify those as men's footsteps, but the last was a mystery. It was slow and dragged on, like it was limping. Every step sounded painful.

Alex stood silently and spun towards the footsteps. She shined the flashlight at the three. Caroline, limping and wounded, was behind two men. Her face scratched up and bruised. Her clothes were sweat soaked and drenched in blood, and she looked like she could barely stand. Alex and Caroline immediately ran towards each other, each a sniveling mess. The two men were quiet, waiting for the teenagers to calm down.

"You're lucky we were here hunting that son of a bitch." The shorter of the two young men said.

"You're lucky I don't pound your face in." Caroline let out a growl, hobbling towards the two, "What the hell was that, that...thing that grabbed me!"

"Well, it was a werewolf. Uh, but don't worry girls, you two are safe now." The taller one said, scratching the back of his head. Caroline noticed they only seemed to be in their twenties only a few years older than the girls themselves. Still didn't prevent her from wailing on them as they lead the two girls to their car.

The mystery men were gracious enough to call their parents after driving the girls to a hospital. They disappeared right after that, but not before the ever so charming Caroline got their numbers. Just in case anything like this happened again. Thanks to those two mystery men, Alex and Caroline dove into the world of supernatural beings at the tender age of sixteen.


	2. Adventure awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets better I promise you

Caroline walked out of the hotel room, both of the girl’s suitcases in her arms. Alex’s forty pound bag resting on top of her shoulder and her own thirty pound bag in the crook of her arm. She refused Alex’s offers to help; all she wanted was to check out as soon as possible. Caroline huffed walked to her car, which was a gray Toyota 4runner with a buckeye magnet on the trunk. The teen set the bags down, letting her arms rest a bit.  
After opening the trunk, Caroline tossed the duffels onto her weapon compartment. As if they were sacks of potatoes. She loved her car; it made it easy to appear like two innocent teenagers driving their mom's car for the day. When in reality the two would most likely be rushing to gank a bitch. As Caroline slammed the trunk closed she whistled for Alex to come out. The brunette hurried out while pulling her thick hair back into her signature low ponytail. The two teenagers sat in their respective spots, Caroline driving, while Alex rode shotgun. Alex spent most of the ride scrolling through her phone looking for cases as Caroline drove.   
The two friends were as different as they came, yet both were incredibly attractive. Alexandra Michaels dressed rather conservatively for a nineteen year old; you could call her a plain Jane. The teen was about an average height, standing at five feet five inches; a whole six inches shorter than her partner. Her hair was almost always pulled back into a neat ponytail where as her partner’s wild blonde mane remained untamed. When it wasn’t up in a ponytail her long brown hair fell down to the middle of her back, contrasting against her fair skin. Her honey colored eyes were protected behind a pair of black rimmed glasses. The glasses rested on her prominent nose right above her rosy lips. Both Alex's lips and cheeks seemed to always have a pink tint to them.   
Caroline Tyler was a dangerous kind of beautiful. Wild blonde hair fell onto her shoulders and framed her face in just the right way. She had intense blue eyes always framed by black eyeliner and about a thousand long lashes. Complimented by a tall nose and large voluminous lips. Her body was muscular yet soft. She was much stronger than Alex, even though it didn’t appear that way. Though most hunters wore layer upon layer of clothes, Caroline thought less was more. She knew she was hot and used it to her advantage.  
So, as the two pulled out of the parking lot of the motel, Alex immediately scanned her eyes over articles on the phone. Caroline's foot pressed on the accelerator and soon they were on the interstate headed to Mississippi. They were coming from Alabama since Alex had found a possible case; a multitude of murders on the border between the two states. They wouldn't have looked twice at it but there was something odd about this case. The lungs of every victim were missing.  
"Spiritus Aeturnum is written on every victim's arm. Hey isn’t that Latin?" Alex said, reading from the article. Caroline cringed,  
"Latin is your department. Last time I took Latin Davis-Henry kicked me out of class," Caroline groaned out, pushing down on the accelerator. The speedometer was pushing ninety, and the blonde turned on the radio, rap blasting throughout the car.  
"For real? The rock and metal I can handle, but rap is something I'm not dealing with." Alex laughed, turning it down.  
"Yo, just trying to get pumped to jump whatever is carving shit up." Caroline laughed, switching to an old rock station, Kansas playing on the station. She decided to let out a little 'hella' as she turned up the radio. With a breathy laugh, Alex joined in the rocking out at the two teens sped off to their next case.


	3. Encounter

Hours passed as the two traveled on the interstate. Caroline wanted food so they decided to get drive through, that way they could keep moving. Caroline munched on a burger as her car sped past others on the highway. Today was unusual; most of the time Alex opted for the healthiest item on the menu. But on this trip they both had a taste for the unhealthy Big Mac.  
"Okay, so the most recent murder was at a sorority this morning. Want to be the sorority girl for the day?" Alex asked mouth full of heart attack. Caroline shrugged, as they sped past two men in a black car.   
"I was gonna be in a sorority, but then I thought to myself, 'Caroline you won't have time. Most days you're waist deep in demon blood when will you be able to go a party?'" The blonde laughed as she signaled her car to get onto the exit. She slowed down from 110 to 45; it's a skill few have.   
"Your driving is going to kill us one day." Alex laughed as Caroline came to a stop light.   
"As if, you know no one can drive better than me." Caroline replied as she took a left turn towards the sorority. The two cracked jokes as they turned down narrow streets and alleys. Soon they stopped in front of a large building. Caroline parked across the street and pulled her hair into two low pigtails. Her age turned from nineteen to twenty in a matter of seconds. Stepping out of the car she popped a cherry lollipop into her mouth.   
The two walked into the sorority, it was the first time either of them stepped onto a college campus in years. To Alex this was simply another college tour. Unlike Alex, Caroline never had a plan to go to college so this was all new to her. Despite all this both girls walked into the sorority house with straight faces. They peeked into one of the rooms and Alex noticed a girl studying. It looked like a biology textbook so they knocked on the door.  
"Excuse us? We just transferred from Alabama State. I'm Diana and this is Scarlet." Alex said cheerfully motioning to Caroline and herself. The girl looked up from her textbook.  
"I’m Jordan, pleased to meet you two." The blonde said, putting a bookmark in her book then shutting it. "So you two interested in filling spots? We do have an opening. A senior, Mackenzie, um passed a few days ago..."  
"Aw man!" Caroline said, pulling the candy from her mouth, "That really sucks."  
"Yeah! She was, like, murdered and stuff. Just like those two guys that worked at the coffee shop off of Lincoln Avenue. Shame because they were kinda cute." Jordan rambled on.  
"For real though?" Alex tried to interject, but the words sounded awkward coming from her mouth. She figured that Caroline should do most of the talking.  
"Yeah, like, with the big party tonight, like, I'm not sure I could get wasted without her." Jordan sighed, "Hey you two should totally check it out. It's here, like, tonight. It will be totes cool. Tons of hot frat boys are coming. You totes need to come and par-tay."  
"Jordan, that sounds awesome, we'll definitely see you there."  
With that, the girls excused themselves from the room. They decided to do a quick sweep of the rest of the house. But they found no hex bags or creepy paraphernalia of any kind. So they decided to stop by that coffee shop, where the other two vics worked.   
The girls walked into the coffee shop. It was small and nothing seemed out of place or paranormal. So Alex ordered two coffees then sat down at a booth. Two men occupied the one next to it. Alex would've preferred a more secluded spot but college kids filled everywhere else.   
While Alex was doing that, Caroline was working her magic on the young barista. She leaned against the bar,  
"So, uh, Jacob?" She glanced down at the kid's name tag and back to his face. "Cute name by the way," Caroline stated, fluttering her eyelashes at the sixteen year old. "What's up with all the weird junk that's happening around here?"  
"Heh, I don't really know. But my dudes and I were thinking this crazed murderer is, you know, killing people who dig coffee."  
Caroline's expression dropped for a second. What an idiot. She regained her composure in seconds.  
"How interesting." She smiled sweetly as she picked up the girl's coffee. She thanked him before she left to sit down with Alex.  
"He thinks the guy is committing the murders because he has beef with coffee. God, some people are stupider than a sack of potatoes." Caroline began to explain to Alex but stopped short when she heard a laugh from behind her. Caroline turned in her seat and Alex looked over her shoulder to see two guys listening in on their conversation.   
"Can I help you?" Caroline asked, "We're kinda having a private conversation."  
"Whatever you say, baby cakes, I'm Dean. Nice to know you don't think a guy would kill over some beans."


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't you know it's rude to listen to people's conversations?" Caroline said gruffly, the teen's lips pursed together. If the girls had continued, the conversation would have switched to hunting whatever is doing the killings; Not a very pleasant conversation to have someone listen in on.

"Hey hey, didn't mean to eavesdrop, just heard a funny comment." The other man said. "I'm Sam, pleasure to meet you two," He pushed back some of his shaggy brown hair from his face. He was sitting across the small table from Dean with a small polite smile on his lips. The men appeared to be in their late twenties or early thirties and both were fit. Sam was broader shouldered than his partner. He wore a dark black fitted suit with a small black tie, obviously a Fed of some kind. Dean wore approximately the same thing; the only difference was that his tie was gray.

"So are you two reporters, or just nosy College kids?" Dean asked, "Because you seem to know a lot about this. Mind telling us what you know?"

"I don't have to tell you anything," Caroline snapped back. Alex kicked her friend's shin and smiled at the two, "We'd love to tell you, but can we see some identification first?" Caroline corrected herself.

Sam let out a breathy laugh. Caroline glanced over at her friend and could tell Alex was smitten with Sam at that point. She looked back and both of the men pulled out FBI badges. Alex looked at Sam, then his badge. She did the same for Dean's then smirked in Caroline's direction. The ids were fake. Both knew this, yet neither one of them said a thing.

"Agent Halen, Agent Rogers; we would love to tell you everything we know..." Caroline smiled playfully, writing down her number on a napkin. She handed the napkin to 'Dean Halen' and winked. "Call us... We always answer."

Dean and Sam laughed. Dean put the napkin into the inside pocket of his jacket. With a twinkle in his eyes the fake agent began asking questions. The two girls answered compliantly, with the few answers they knew.

"Spiritus Aeturnum, isn't that Latin?" Dean asked his partner.

"Denied Spirit, or Eternal Life," Sam said, his hazel brown eyes flickering over to Alex, "Do you take Latin here?"

"All through high school-" Alex began to reply but Caroline cut her off.

"How does a Fed know Latin right off the top of his head?" Caroline asked curiously, leaning on her chair, "I took Latin for three years and still have no idea what any of it means."

Sam shrugged, taking a drink of his coffee. Caroline pursed her lips again, eyes searching the two.

"Now I think it’s fair to ask what you two know. I mean, we did answer all your questions," Caroline coaxed, her hand resting on Dean's forearm, an innocent gesture that would melt the heart of any man. Alex rolled her eyes, taking a long sip of her coffee as Caroline set up the trap that never failed.

"Look, we're FBI. We can't tell you the gruesome details," Dean replied.

"So it was gruesome? Oh that poor girl," Caroline purred, her hand rubbing his arm, "that must have been terrible to see Agent Halen."

Dean, who was practically leaping into the trap, leaned towards her. His green eyes blinked as a smirk formed on his lips, "Don't worry, we'll capture the monster that is getting everyone."

Like a lioness pouncing onto prey Caroline's eyes closed her mouth a tight smirk. She opened her eyes and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Thank you Agent," she said, getting up from her seat. Alex did the same and they started collecting their belongings. "That's all we needed to know..."


	5. Chapter 5

The young huntresses drove to a nearby motel, one that wouldn't break their bank account. Unlike male hunters, the two friends had no trouble sharing a bed. Pro: less expensive, Con: the sleazy motel manager would give the two perverted looks.

After getting the keys and cussing the manager out, Caroline took Alex to the motel room. The Fake Sorority sisters dug through a multitude of outfits until they found perfect party outfits. Caroline had picked out a slim green cocktail dress for her friend. With white gems following the neckline the dress was simple and sophisticated, perfect for Alex. Caroline on the other hand picked a sparkly red dress that would end at the middle of her thigh. She wore it for every fancy event the two went to. Appropriate or not, it turned heads. Pairing the dress with black pumps, Caroline would be the definition of dangerously beautiful. Alex opted for small nude kitten heels, giving her the softer more innocent look.

After the two had chosen their outfits they immediately began to do some research. Clicking away at articles and profiles, Caroline grunted in frustration.

"Damn computer... It won't let me do the thing!" She growled out, slamming the computer screen down. Caroline wasn't the best with technology. Alex smirked pulling the computer towards her and began searching the internet. Meanwhile Caroline went to the mini fridge to grab a beer and a sprite. She tossed the soda to her friend who caught the can effortlessly. Caroline cracked open her beer and took a sip while her friend pulled up all five articles side by side.

"All the facts match up, but look at the pictures of the crime scenes in chronological order. Notice anything?" Alex asked as she pointed to the photos. The police had taped off the area, but in the crowd, an old Chinese woman stood watching in every photo.

"So the old lady wants to see the bodies. So?" Caroline asked.

"So look... She's younger in every photo." Alex pointed out.

"So old maid made in China is killing young college kids to what, absorb their youth? That's way creepy." Caroline groaned, "I'm guessing we have to kill the cute old Chinese lady? She might be at the sorority party, lots of pickings..."

"Caroline, she's deceivingly cute. She has killed at least five people..." Alex warned, closing the computer.

"Whatever,” Caroline sighed. “Go take a shower then I’ll get you ready.”

Alex did as her friend said, and was immediately shoved into a chair after she put her dress on. Her thick dark hair was straightened against her will and put up into a sleek high ponytail. Smacking Alex’s hands away, Caroline put makeup on the protesting friend. In the end Alex's eyes had mascara, light eye shadow and black eyeliner. Caroline then pinned Alex's arms under her own knees, in order to put a strikingly beautiful shade of dark red lipstick onto her friend’s lips. After Alex got up and was threatened not to take off her makeup, Caroline put on her own dress. Tousling her hair, the blonde set to work on her makeup. The teen wore a nude eye shadow with thick black liner and a glossy red lipstick that finished the look. Finally the two teens put on their shoes; with the pumps Caroline stood a good ten inches taller than her partner.

The hunters stepped out of the dingy motel and got into their car and drove off. Both girls chattered the entire drive over, the topic switching from the party to the job and then back to the party. Caroline was ecstatic, she had never been to a college party. Well, Caroline had never gone to parties in general. At last they pulled up to the building, both girls struggled to have the confidence to get out of the car. They could go into the house of a serial killer without a hint of fear. Interrogate the worst of demons to get information without batting an eyelash. But their peers terrified them.

Taking their time, the two got out of their car, wide eyes as the loud frat party echoed into their ears. The sight of all these drunken college students made their knees buckle in terror, but they had a job to do. Caroline pulled Alex into a small crowd, walking in with the trashed frat boys. Once inside, Caroline went straight for the booze. One could say she worked better while slightly disoriented. She took shots with everybody: frat boys, sorority sisters, she even challenged a guy to a drinking contest. She won of course; no one could down a shot of jack faster than her. Within the hour, Alex found her partner dancing sloppily but somehow still well. Alex normally wouldn't have a problem with that, except Caroline was dancing on top of a billiards table.

"Caroline! Get down from there!" Alex called out, shaking her friend’s leg. Caroline laughed, sitting down on the table top.

"...Hi~" Caroline said with a grin. Her eyes blinked slowly as she swayed to the music, "You look like my friend Michaels~ Alex Michaels. Do you know her?"

"I know her personally let's go get you something to eat okay?" Alex rolled her eyes pulling on her friend’s arm.

"Mmm... Alrighty~" Caroline agreed, stepping right behind Alex.

The two reached the kitchen, and after Caroline's hand had been smacked away from a shot of tequila, they rifled through the food. Caroline inhaled Chips, pretzels, all the party food you could imagine. In the middle of eating a handful of chips, the teen thought she saw a familiar figure. The teen wandered off from her friend in search of the familiar face. She pushed the man slightly, motioning for him to turn around. She knew exactly who it was. Dean 'Halen'.

"Hey! Why are you here?" She asked sloppily tapping his chest. Dean smirked, tilting his head.

"Okay doll face, you caught me. I'm undercover," the sly smirk on his face annoyed Caroline.

"Bull crap. I know who you really are! 'Cus I'm one too!" Caroline smirked, her eyes hooded and sneaky, "You're a hunter searching for a wi-"

Caroline was immediately cut off by Dean's lips forming a barrier against her words. His lips tasted surprisingly sweet despite the hint of liquor on them. The young adult melted into Dean's body, her mind foggy. Caroline's eyes suddenly widened, pushing off the hunter.

"Asshole, don't fucking touch me old man!" she warned, pushing her finger against his chest. In reality he was only maybe five to ten years older than her. 

Thankfully Alex noticed her friend’s disappearance and found her once again. The other man, Sam, had found Dean almost at the same time. The tall brunet looked down at the smaller woman, a knowing look on his face. Sam pulled Dean off of Caroline, the two arguing and insulting each other. Alex laughed, pulling Caroline away with a wave. Sam waved back with a small smile and then patted Dean on the back. Dean looked at Sam with a worried look. Alex and Caroline knew who they were.


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline and Alex walked side by side towards the frat house's exit. The blonde's bad mood was plain as day so Alex took her outside too cool off. This was a terrible mistake. 

"I'll be right back okay?" Alex said, sitting the angry drunk on a stone bench. Caroline nodded and watched her friend go back inside to grab some water.

"Oh, young girl. You okay?" Caroline heard an oriental voice chime from behind her.  
"Besides from being fucking drunk, nothing." She replied, one of the last things she would say for the next hour. As she turned to see the woman who had spoke to her, a pizza box hit her upside the head. This wouldn't have hurt Caroline, except something extremely heavy was compacted into the small box. Caroline was conscious for about a minute. Finding herself on the ground, she looked up at her attacker. She was an older Chinese woman, her skin showing small sign of aging, and her hair had gray hairs sporadically strewn through it. "Shit." And just like that she was out cold. 

Alex jogged back to the bench where she had left her friend for less then ten minutes, but she found no one there. The brunette groaned, heading back inside to see if her friend went back in to continue partying. This should be easy, Caroline couldn't blend in well if she tried. Not to Alex anyway, she could always spot the blonde in a crowd. After ten minutes of sweeping through the house not once but twice, she began to worry. The huntress instead looked for Sam and Dean. She spotted the shaggy brown hair closely wearing plaid and headed in that direction. She found Sam accompanied by Dean who was sipping whiskey.   
"She's gone!" Alex interrupted the two, Dean's eyes flickering towards her as Sam turned around. 

"Whoa, whoa. Who?" Sam asked, placing his hands on her arms, "Your friend?"

"Y-yeah, I think the witch got her," Alex stammered. "You need to help me find her! Her lungs might be carved out already!"

"She could just be off with a guy in some room," Dean smirked, tilting his head slightly. "She's hot enough to bag any one of these douches."

"Already checked, not there, and that was rude." Alex responded, she shot an angry look in Dean's direction. Sam let out a breathy laugh before speaking, 

"Don't worry, we'll help you find her."

Once all three hunters got outside, Alex kicked off her heels and ran to Caroline's car as fast as she could while wearing a dress. The young woman grabbed her favorite weapon, a 22 caliber pistol and shoved on a pair of Caroline's combat boots that were usually left in the car. They were too big on Alex but they would have to do. She jogged back to Sam and Dean and got into their car. The three of them sped off through alleyways and intersections. All the while Alex gripped her weapon tight, knuckles turning white. If Caroline didn't survive this, Alex couldn't either. 

Caroline woke up very drowsy and feeling quite ill. Her head hung low while her body was screamed in pain. She blinked slowly and as she tried to rub her eyes she found her hands bound by ropes. She jolted her head up in order to look around. Her hands and feet were tied, and looking around Caroline noticed they were tied to a pentagram. Great, she thought, I got nabbed by the bitch. Her eyes scanned the small room, the only thing moving was a dark gray cat. It was actually a kitten but a cat none the less. How stereotypical for a witch to have a freaking cat. 

Caroline tried to get out of the ropes but the knots were too tight. She let out a frustrated groan, catching the cat's attention. The little fur ball walked towards her, purring and rubbing against her trapped leg. She didn't have time to worry about the cat right now, this witch wanted her lungs. Her head laid back against the beam, trying to form a plan. Unfortunately, her time to scheme ran on the short side. The little old lady trudged down the stairs with a box cutter in her hand. The blonde's face hardened, she would not show an ounce of fear towards this oriental bitch.

"You're very fit, young one." The witch said, circling Caroline. 

"Yeah and you're a very wrinkly old hag," Caroline spat back, only to receive a slash on her outer thigh. That hurt like a bitch! The blonde growled, whipping her head back to look at the Chinese lady.

"Insolent girl! Lin Chang doesn't wrinkle!"

"If that's true, do you know where I can find her?" Caroline smirked. If she was going to die, might as well make fun of her killer. Lin huffed and brought her fist against the young woman's cheek. Caroline didn't think old ladies could hit that hard, or reach that high. Letting out a groan of pain, Caroline could feel blood pooling in her mouth. When Lin looked up at Caroline, the girl spat her blood onto the old woman's face. The old hag gasped and immediately struck her fist against Caroline's ribs, earning a grunt. 

"I'm going to enjoy making you scream. I can hear how healthy your lungs are already," the witch said, starting to dig the box cutter into the blonde's arm. Caroline cursed and howled, throwing vulgar words as the box knife slid into her skin. "S". Lin cackled, yes, actually cackled. "P". The curve hurt like a son of a bitch. Where was Alex?

Alex was shouting, not at the men driving, but out of frustration. They had to find her, she couldn't risk not finding Caroline. But where should they look? The three had no leads, no suspects except for a little old lady they knew nothing about! Alex read and re-read the articles. Nothing. She threw the papers down on the seat next to her,

"Dammit! We have to find her! She could be dead!" Alex exclaimed, holding her head in her hands. Sam looked into the backseat, a frown on his face. He took the articles and began to skim them over himself. 

"Wait, wait, wait, look Alex. Do you see what the Chinese lady is wearing?" Sam handed the papers back back to her as Dean drove in confusion. 

"What is it? Where am I going now?" Dean asked. Alex looked down at the paper, in every picture the witch wore the same thing. A uniform of a Chinese restaurant or maybe a pizza palace, Alex couldn't tell. She entered the name into her phone and looked at the list. Bingo. She shook Deans shoulder, telling him the address. They sped off in the direction of Lin Chang's Chinese and Pizza Palace. Alex clung onto the leather of the backseat, her muscles tense. They were going to save Caroline. No matter what. 

SPIRITUS was carved into her arms. Tears, sweat, and blood dripped from Caroline's face. She was beaten and torn apart by the old woman. Caroline had sworn in every language she knew: Spanish, Russian, Cantonese (which surprised the witch), German, and even French. She held eye contact with the hag during each and every slice, cut, and slash. Lin was enjoying this, making every move of the blade slow and painful. The only thing that stopped her was a phone ringing upstairs. 

"Stay put young one. Lin Chang still has a business to run," the oriental witch hobbled up the stairs. "Don't go anywhere!"

The witch left Caroline dripping in a pool of her own blood and breathing heavily. The blonde tried moving, but every muscle screamed in agony. Her head hung low, accepting the fact that she might not make it out alive. Caroline's eyes closed, waiting for Lin to come back down and finish the job. She heard the door open, but the footsteps were heavier than before. This definitely wasn't Lin. Caroline's head shot up, Alex was going to get her out of here! 

Her mistake, it was Dean...


	7. Chapter 7

“What the hell?” Caroline's brows furrowed in confusion. Why was Dean here?! Where was Alex?! She huffed angrily, watching Dean struggle with the rope. His hands were moving quickly; his head turning to the door then back at the ropes. “If you could you know, hurry up that would be freaking great, “ She snapped.

“Goddammit I’m trying the best I can. Freakin bitch tied them too tight,” He whispered angrily.

“Dumbass, get a knife and cut me out! I’m losing blood!” She shouted, her mouth was immediately covered by Dean’s hand.

“Shut up. We can’t let the rest of the world know that we’re down here, doll.” Dean mumbled, taking out his small silver knife. He sliced through the thick twine and caught the practically unconscious girl as she fell from the fixture.

“Get off of me prick. I can take care of myself, “She said defensively. Dean just rolled his eyes. Dean was going to reply but loud banging and shouting caught their attention. The two hunters looked at each other before moving towards the stairs. Caroline struggled against Dean's grip, her arms weak but still forceful. Dean only rolled his eyes as he continued to push the girl towards the only exit. They bickered and argued as they tried to escape, ignoring the loud shouts and grunts from upstairs.

Sam and Alex were upstairs watching the door. Alex could hear the blonde shouting from downstairs and sighed. Caroline was being defensive because she was being saved. The two hunters looked at each other and smirked.

“Does uh, she shout like that often?” Sam asked, nodding his head towards the basement door.

“Only if she’s pissed,” Alex replied. She held the 22 caliber tight in her hand, ready to pop a bullet into the witch. Sam’s head turned towards the only room in the entire building that even remotely resembled an office. They could hear an old woman’s voice talking rather loudly. Alex grimaced, in that room was the old hag that tortured and almost murdered her best friend. She needed to avenge her friend. She moved closer to the office door and just as old Lin Chan walked out of the room... BAM! Alex slammed her elbow down onto the woman’s collarbone. The sheer force and surprise of the attack brought the elder to the ground, but not for long. Lin scrambled up, throwing all her weight into the huntress. Both went down and only one would get up. Sam stood back in surprise, but watched curiously. He wanted to see what this girl was capable of.

Lin chan dug her nails into the soft flesh of Alex’s neck, face, and anything she could grab onto. The hunter pulled on the old woman’s hair until she went down. Now having the witch pinned down underneath her, Alex’s rage pooled out over her normally cool deposition. Her hand gripped the butt of the gun tight, and brought the gun down onto the woman’s temple. The witch screamed out in agony. Again, again, and again Alex hit the woman. She switched from blunt force of her gun to fists. Blood was pouring out of the witches cheek, lips, and nose onto the young woman. After a while the witch stopped moving, she was dead, but the hunter blinded by rage continued to strike the corpse.

Sam noticed this and quickly tore Alex from the witch's body. Her breath was rampant and heavily as she tore her gaze away from the corpse to Sam. In the midst of the eye contact their attention was stolen by shouting from downstairs. Sam opened the door, allowing Alex to walk downstairs into the witch’s lair. Both of the hunters saw Dean and Caroline, hurtling insults at each other as they hobbled over to the foot of the stairs. They looked up and the scowls on their faces dropped.

“He keeps manhandling me! I’m fine!” Caroline complained while her body said otherwise.

“You need a hospital, so I’m trying to get you to the car as fast as possible!” Dean groaned, moving her closer to his side. He led them slowly up the stairs. Sam hurried down, supporting Caroline's other side. The three of them trudged up the stairs. Alex watched patiently and was about to walk up the stairs herself when the witch’s cat rubbed against her leg. She sighed before shooing it away. She loved kittens, but Caroline couldn't stand them. She couldn't take the cat with them even then.


	8. Chapter 8

After running caroline to the hospital, where Caroline was stitched up, the four stopped at a nearby bar. Caroline, with her head resting on the wall, sipped on a beer holding it up with her good arm. Dean sat next to her, silently drinking his scotch. Sam tapped on his water glass while he and Alex sat on the opposite side of the booth.

“Let’s clear things up here,” Alex started, leaning forward, “You’re not FBI, and we aren’t college sorority sisters.”

“Got it, so then who are you and who taught you two to hunt?” Dean asked sternly.

“Caroline Tyler,” she pointed to herself, “Alexandria Michaels. We got into the business on our own so why don’t you mind your own da-“

“Well, kind of. We had an encounter with a werewolf a few years back and that pulled us into the world of the creepy and paranormal…” Alex interrupted, kicking Caroline in the shin. Sam and Dean looked at each other with raised brows.

“So you’re saying you got into hunting because two guys saved your lives?” Sam inquired.

“We never said who saved us, well, me for the sake of honesty,” Caroline said as she sat up.

“It’s always you isn’t it?” Dean laughed, “The one who gets hurt the most?”

“Shut up,” Caroline replied, punching his arm with her good fist.

“We saved you specifically twice in like what, four years?” Dean laughed even harder, “What are you? Prone to death?” ((A.N. no dean that’s you..)) Caroline rolled her eyes, a light blush warming her cheeks. Both hunters looked at the two novices they sat with. Sam smiled, putting down his ice cold drink. He looked over at Alex, then Caroline and as he began to speak he pushed back his long shaggy hair.

“Okay, I have a preposition for you two. Learn how to hunt by apprenticing us,” Sam suggested, causing dean to choke on his alcohol. Alex turned to Caroline with a large grin on her face.

“We’d love that! We could become better hunters!” Alex spewed out the words as fast as she could manage, before her friend could decide otherwise. Caroline rolled her eyes, glancing over at Dean to observe his reactions. He smirked.

“You think these two would make good hunters? Hey, we can call them Bimbo and the Brainiac! They’re gonna need more than just training, Sammy. I don’t think they know anything-”

“I know enough not to use Van Halen as a fake name,” Caroline sassed back. Dean was really getting on her nerves.

“Nobody's noticed before. I doubt you could come up with better names,” Dean shot back.

“Wanna bet big boy?” Caroline retorted. 

“Shut up,” He said, looking at the blonde.

“Make me,” Caroline challenged, a smirk plastered onto his face.

Alex laughed softly, turning to Sam letting them argue amongst themselves. She blinked her big brown eyes as she watched the older gentleman talk, smiling like a love struck teenager. She rested her head on her hand as she listened, nodding every so often at his words.

“Yeah, Caroline and I aren’t the best hunters… But let me tell you we are better than you give us credit for.” She stated, “Although I guess it’s better to be under your wings and learn the inner workings of the business.”

“Well, heh, we can help with that,” Sam chuckled. His eyes flickered occasionally to Dean. He grinned, his gaze always returning to the pretty young girl sitting next to him. Alex grinned, before she and Sam looked at the fight that was steadily getting louder. Dean and Caroline were face to face, egging each other on. Low ball insults, witty comebacks, and name calling were all there to be heard. The brainiacs laughed while pulling the two apart. Dean grumbled as the younger woman sat back and smirked. Caroline decided she had won, she did have the last word after all. Her eyes locked onto Dean’s and she grinned mischievously. 

Sam went back to ignoring the pair of children and turned back to Alex. With his broad shoulders hunkered down, he sat complacently and listened to her talk. He was quiet and reserved, but Sam was quick with stupid puns. Alex thought it was adorable. Sam and Alex talked about odds ‘n’ ends, how they were travelling, what they would be doing while training, and what they were going to eat in the next morning.

Caroline on the other hand decided to give Dean the silent treatment. It wasn’t hard, she was exhausted. Ignoring Dean was a different story. She was infatuated with every little detail on his face, from the small freckles to the slightly pouty lips of his that she would kill to kiss again. Every move he made caused her to stare. Dean was the most attractive man Caroline had ever met, but she’d never let him have the satisfaction of knowing that. Her gaze veered from captain cutie to the large behemoth that was talking to her friend. He was pretty attractive too, but he reminded the blonde of an oversized puppy. Caroline watched the two interact and it was almost sickening how cute it was. Alex with her hand on her cheek gazing up at him, Sam grinning like an idiot every time she spoke. They looked like they had been dating for years. Rolling her eyes the blonde let out a long yawn.

“Well boys, been a pleasure. But I want to go home and rest before three o’clock in the morning so…” Caroline began a chuckle from Dean.

“Okay, we can drop you two princesses and off at your motel,” Dean said, getting out of the booth.

“Um, I’d rather be stopped at my car so I can drive home with my weapons.” Alex chimed in as the goliath let her out of the booth.

"My car," Caroline corrected

“Your car it is. Let’s go.” Sam replied clasping a hand down on the Brunette’s shoulder with a large grin.


	9. Chapter 9

Caroline and Alex were dropped off by their car. It seems like the Winchesters finally allowed them to have a moment of peace. Even if that moment was simply driving to their motel. Caroline was forced into sitting in the passenger seat. When she tried to get behind the wheel, Alex only said the word concussion. That discussion was over.

“Okay, okay, I won’t drive.” Caroline replied with a huff, folding her arms.

The duo returned to the motel and almost immediately Caroline was in bra and underwear. It was trickier for her to disrobe, but after a few tries she got it. The blonde hobbled towards the bathroom door and as she shouted dibs. She pulled on the doorknob but it did not budge, her sneaky partner had beat her. Caroline shouted, banged, and hit the bathroom door in order to express her displeasure. The mess of a girl whined, wanting nothing more than to be clean.

“I’ll bash your head in I swear to god!!” Caroline pouted. She shoved her body against the locked door that would not budge. She could hear Alex’s laughter and the pour of water from the shower head.

The blonde huffed, dragghing her feet over to the bed. She was exhausted and just wanted to be clean. Caroline’s eyes closed as she leaned back onto the bed. She was just going to nap for a minute or so but the bed began to vibrate. Her eyes opened, looking to the side of the bed where her phone was located. As she picked up the phone, the ID showed ‘Winchester’. She rolled her eyes and accepted the call. His voice was gravelly and low. He sounded exhausted. Caroline bit her lip, oh how she hated this feeling. There was no question that she lusted for the hunter.

“What is it?” She asked, leaning back onto the bed.

“I, uh, wanted to know if you- well, you two- got back to the motel safely?” Dean sounded exhausted.

“Oh yeah. Michaels is in the shower, while my whole body is aches,” she huffed out, earning a chuckle from the other side of the line. Caroline smiled, looking up at the ceiling. She could hear Dean’s relaxed breaths, she could understand why he was so calm. The threat was gone, at least for now, and a life had been saved.

“Well uh, Sammy and I are gonna stop in around seven. Be ready and packed. Um, do you guys want anything to eat?” Dean asked. Caroline could hear Sam in the background packing, not that they had much to put in their duffels.

“Uh sure, whatever's fine with you.” Caroline said sitting up, “Hey Dean… I’m sorry about how I acted earlier. I was scared and um... a bit defensive.”

“A bit?” Dean laughed.

“Shut up. Alex is out of the shower and I need to get blood out of my hair.” Caroline said quickly, clicking off the phone. She looked over to her partner who was now dressed in sweats and a baggy t-shirt. Alex waved her on, pulling out a book that she had been reading. Caroline thought it looked like Harry Potter or something. The blonde didn't really care.

Caroline moved slowly, making sure she didn’t injure herself further. She closed the bathroom door and looked in the bathroom mirror. She laughed at her disheveled appearance; she looked like complete shit. Bruises and cuts covered her face and neck, all the way down her body. The skin underneath her various tattoos were purple and yellow, totally not appealing. 

Caroline always seemed to get more injuries than her partner, but honestly it was all about patience. She always seemed to enter a hunt guns blazing while Alex hung back to sneakily gank whatever the hell they were going after. Alex seemed to strategize more, making up for her less than perfect hand to hand skills. It was plain to see that Caroline was the more bloodthirsty one and it showed in her hunting. 

The hunter stepped into the warm shower, letting the water hit her skin. Her hands worked the dried sweat and blood from her body. The hurt and pain seemed to melt away under the warm water. She gingerly cleaned her wounds, making sure not to irritate her skin any further. The young woman’s mind wandered to the older hunters that had assisted them this evening. Sam was sweet and very polite as far as she could tell. His brother on the other hand was a huge asshole. He was rude, rough, and to put it plainly, a dick. Caroline sighed, she didn’t want to like him but oh god, the huntress couldn’t help but to lust over that delicious older man.

Caroline shook her head, shutting off the water. The girl got out, wrapping herself in a dingy looking towel. She walked out of the bathroom, moving to her bag. As she changed, the two young adults began to talk.

“Michaels, are you actually excited to be working with those guys?” Caroline asked her partner as she slipped on a very loose tee shirt.

“Hell yeah, two attractive men teaching us how to hunt? Sign me up!” Alex replied with a laugh, “I’m surprised you’re not skipping around happy as a lark!”

“I'll give you that they're hot as hell, but are we seriously going to let them walk all over us? I mean they’re picking us up at seven to eat breakfast then train! Who told them that they own us?!” Caroline groaned, laying down on the bed.

“I mean, they’re going to make us better than ever before,” Alex said, lying back as well. They looked at each other and Caroline shrugged. She turned to her side to whisper at Alex.

“Alright.. But I’m not going to be their stupid sidekick.”

“Shut up Caroline”

“Goddammit, I’ll kill you.”


	10. Chapter 10

Alex awoke to a loud banging against the motel door. She shot up in bed and looked over at Caroline, she was still fast asleep. As the brunette walked towards the door she tried taming her wild bed head with a ponytail. Up it went into her signature low ponytail. She opened the motel door and smiled at the tall young men waiting outside. Alex grinned as she let them in. Dean peered over to the loud unconscious figure of Caroline and smirked. He asked if he could wake Caroline up. With a laugh, Alex nodded her head. Instantly Dean jumped onto the sleeping girl, trying to pin her. Caroline awoke at once, her small knife pressed against his neck instantly. Her eyes were wide with surprise. Dean smirked, climbing off of her.

“Even when beaten half to death you can still stay on your game. Good.” He said, his voice raspy and tired.

Caroline huffed as she got out of bed. Sam and Dean (Sam mostly) averted their eyes in embarrassment. Caroline only wore a loose shirt and underwear to bed the night before showing almost all of her scars. The Claw marks cut deep into her thigh, the traces of wolf bites and claws from her first encounter with the paranormal world, and of course her newest scar from the bitch witch. Dean could tell she had others, but they weren’t as noticeable. The beginning of a vamp bite on her shoulder, knick marks here and there from knives. The man could tell she was a warrior.  
Caroline huffed, shoving jeans onto her bruised legs. All three waited paitently for her to put on her red flannel, one of a select few times she would ever put on layers. Her wild hair was pulled into a very messy braid before she lifted the girl’s duffels. Sam looked in her direction before quickly grabbing the bags.

“Hey! I’m injured not crippled!” Caroline shouted, wrapping her arm up in bandages. She wrapped the gauze and linen tightly while applying pressure to the wound. Alex grabbed the kitten and headed towards Caroline’s car. Sam shoved the girl's duffels into the back of the four door car while Dean looked at Caroline. He smirked at she shoved on boots and covered her fingers with rings.

“Are you sure you’re a hunter? You look more like a punk with a shotgun,” Dean sneered, hoping to strike a chord.

“Are you sure you should be hunting and not taking a sponge bath in the old folk’s home?” Caroling shot back as she walked passed, winking playfully. Though her walk wasn’t attractive, she limped and hobbled from the new bruises.

“Are y-you sure that... Uh… Are you sure that you can.. Man shut up!” He grumbled, walking behind her. Dean pursed his lips as he watched the wild looking woman move Sam out of the way. He was between her and her car and she wanted to fix the duffels so they wouldn’t hurt her weapons department. The older man stood in amazement on account of how powerful and demanding she was. Caroline knew what she wanted and she went after it. What a woman, he thought, if she is this tough without any imminent danger present she must be deadly when it comes to hunting. 

He watched the blonde grumble as she sat in the passenger side of her car, forbidden to drive given her state. Dean laughed while he got into his own car, starting the engine once Sam sat inside. The two men drove ahead of Alex and Caroline, passing through dusty roads thar lead them to a roadside diner. Dean parked the impala out front and Alex parking adjacent to them. Stepping out of the car Caroline immediately went inside. The other three followed right on her heels. Alex wanted to make sure Caroline could get through safely, after still being beaten up and all. The three walked into a host talking to Caroline, a worried look on his face. Alex came up behind her, a large grin plastered on her face. The host looked from both the girls to the men following them. He raised a brow. The man leaned down, whispering in Caroline’s ear.

“Ma’am, are you alright? Are you two safe?” The black haired host whispered, looking at the stone faced Dean.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Caroline asked, tilting her head slightly.

“Well you’re covered in bruises… I can call the cops for you,” He replied, his hand hovering over the business phone.

“Oh no, I’m just a fan of S and M. Can I be seated now?” She replied loudly so the whole place could hear her while she leaned back on Dean. All three men looked at her with a surprised expression, the host's face was red with embarrassment. He immediately sat them and hurried away from the table. Dean sat down next to Sam and instantly glared at Caroline.

“What was that shit?” Dean grunted, keeping eye contact with Caroline. She looked back, fluttering her eyelashes.

“Oh honey, what did you want me to say? Oh don’t worry I was just attacked by a witch that wanted to eat my lungs.” Caroline replied, clicking her nails on the table. Alex and Sam looked at each other from across the table suppressing the urge to laugh.

“Yeah but you made it look like I hit you for pleasure!” He huffed out, still glaring at her.

“If only you were that lucky-“ Caroline started but was interrupted by an overly peppy waitress who faltered slightly when she looked at Caroline. The waitress took their orders; the two boys ordering a hearty meal of pancakes and sausages, Alex opted for oatmeal and eggs, while Caroline ordered a monstrous amount of food. Sam sat with his mouth gaping as she rolled off her items, amazed that she could eat that much. The waitress hurried away, quickly bringing back their coffee and tea. 'Of course Alex got hot tea, always the health nut.' Caroline thought as she smiled to herself. All four sipped tiredly on their drinks as the caffeine slowly began to seep into their systems. Caroline tapped against the table with her fingers, looking at the older gentlemen.

“Alright, what are we doing today?” Caroline spoke, breaking the silence. Dean and Sam looked up from their coffee, the attention turning to Sam.

“Well, we are all driving to who we would call… I guess a trainer?” Sam said as he sipped on his drink. Dean laughed softly as he nodded agreeing with his little brother.

“Yep, him, Sam, and I are gonna whip y’all into shape,” Dean butted in, pulling his body back as the waitress brought their breakfast to the table. Dean began digging into his pancakes, pouring syrup all over his food. Caroline rolled her eyes, yeah they were the ones out of shape…

“Oh good, I love being whipped,” Caroline stated, Dean choking on his food. Alex laughed out with Caroline while Sam simply chuckled.

“Stop doing that!!” Dean growled, sinking his teeth into a sausage link. Alex interrupted the two, 

“So what’s this trainer’s name?”

“Bobby Singer, he's an old fart but a good man.” Sam explained, “When we don’t what we're up against, we call him.”

“Oh great, another man telling me what to do,” Caroline sighed, her mouth stuffed with meat and eggs. With a roll of their eyes the brother’s continued to eat their food. The four hunter's sat and ate quietly, the atmosphere not quite as friendly as the night before. Occasionally Sam and Alex would exchange a smile every now and then, but other than that the four kept to themselves. Dean and Sam sat speechless as Caroline devoured her plates upon plates that were once full of food. She engorged herself, but who could blame her. She hadn’t eaten since noon the day before. When they were all done finished eating the waitress brought the bill to them. Dean and Sam immediately took out their money but Caroline and Alex did the same.

“We’re paying this time,” Sam declared. Alex smirked,

“No we are,” She replied, looking at her injured friend. The blonde nodded in agreement.

“It’s a nice gesture, take it bimbo,” Dean huffed, putting his money down on the table.

“Shut up Winchester,” Caroline replied, throwing down her own.

“Actually, that should be enough.” Alex said, putting away her money, “And it covers the tip too,”

“Well good, now can we get going?” Dean groaned as he stood up from the booth.

“Of course,” Caroline replied, “Alexandria, I’m driving.”

“Oh no you’re not!” Alex called after her, chasing the wounded girl out of the diner. Sam chuckled as he trudged behind the three. Soon they were on the road driving towards some man who was a 'trainer'. 

The four drove down dusty roads until the Impala suddenly pulled over. Caroline pulled over as well, getting out with an irritated expression on her face. Alex got out as well, watching the feisty blonde bombard Sam with questions.

“Why did we stop? Alex and I have a system, I drive for a few hours then we switch. You’re messing up the system man!” Caroline shouted, pushing on the young brother. As the huntress turned around to walk back to her car Sam began to speak, 

“Well we’re going to start training, so as of now neither of you are going to drive.” Caroline whirled around, the messy braid twirling behind her. Dean glared at her as he got out of his car, before looking at his brother. Caroline glared at the tall mammoth of a man before popping out her hip and placing her hand on it.

“What do you mean?” She questioned, her deep blue eyes piercing Sam’s. If looks could kill, Sam would be dead ten times over.

“Meaning you two are being ‘kidnapped’ and you have to escape,” Sam grinned, moving to the trunk of the impala. He pulled out two black cloth bags and some rope, a huge grin on his face.

“This is going to set the bar for us to know your skills. You have to get out without us knowing and successfully get away,” Dean explained, pushing towards Caroline, “I bet you can’t do it.”

“Listen old geiser, I’m great at getting out of ropes,” Caroline growled out. She smirked, leaning forward to whisper against his ear, “Not that I mind them~”

Sam walked towards the three, Alex anxiously rubbing her wrists together. She wasn’t good at escaping. It was part of the reason she was more careful on hunts than Caroline. She pushed back her brown hair as Sam took her arm. With a smile he gave her over to Dean who began working on the girls. He tied the ropes tight against the smooth pale skin of the brunette. Her noises were completely ignored by the Winchester, in fact the ropes were fastened even tighter with each noise that escaped her lips. She was then shoved into the gray front runner passenger seat, and Dean placed the the black cloth on her head. 

Caroline looked at Dean, a glint of fury glowing in her eyes. Dean smirked, pushing her up against the door of the black Impala. Caroline shoved him back, she’d be damned if she was going to let him tie her up like this. Another situation, maybe, but not like this. The wild blonde let out a yelp as Dean dragged her by her braid, pushing her onto the hood of the muscle car. His eyes rolled as he tied up her arms tighter and more advanced than Alex’s. Dean wanted to see her fail. Although Dean admitted to himself, she did look good tied up. Pulling on her hair he pushed her up onto the hood of the car, a very pissed girl sat before him. He smirked, wrapping rope around her elbows and then her waist. The hunter laughed softly as the blonde continued to grumble, something about feminism and this was infringing on her rights as a woman.

“Shut up Caroline. This is training,” Dean said, his green eyes shining brightly in the morning sunlight. Caroline bit her lip.

“Make me.” She challenged him. Dean smirked at that. After binding her knees together and then her ankles, the hunter pulled out a bandana and gagged the blonde before shoving her into the Impala's passenger seat. Caroline hurled insults at him as he walked around to the driver's side. He sighed to himself, this was going to be a long trip.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPLIED NSFW. IM WORKING UP TO IT. Tell me what you think of Alex and Caroline!!

(NSFW WARNING. NOTHING TWO SERIOUS. OR GRAPHIC.... YET)

The Winchesters drove separately, heading up interstate 280. Dean turned the radio on in the impala in order to drown out the grunts and complaints of the girl. Caroline bitched and complained, keeping the hunter's attention away from her switchblade. She rolled her eyes at the man. What kind of kidnapper doesn’t check their prey for weapons? Not a very good one. She shimmied the blade out of her back pocket, checking to see if the bozo noticed anything. The captured girl leaned forward slightly, allowing herself some room to slip the knife inside the ropes. 

Dean looked at her, quirking his eyebrow. Caroline glared back, her words were muffled by the bandana. The hunter smirked, swerving the car slightly. This caused the unbalanced woman to fall to her side. Her eyes widened as she landed on his lap. ‘Oh great. I’m going to have boner in my face for a while.’ Caroline sighed. Dean was laughing hysterically, saying something about enjoying the view. She muttered angrily through the cloth, trying to push herself up. It was no use. Caroline sat there, deciding just what to do. First thing first, the bandana had to come off. She used her tongue and jaw to push the cloth out of her mouth, eventually causing the bandana to hang around her chin. The young hunter then began to toy with Dean. She found herself blush, and it gave her an idea. A nasty idea, but it was an idea that would work.

“Dean...” The young woman purred out, her voice soft. She could feel his thigh tense up.

“Did you get out of that bandana already?” he asked, moving his hand down. He pushed through her hair to find the bandana hanging from her neck, “Well I’ll be damned. Did something right.”

Caroline giggled, this was gross. The huntress smiled up at him, pressing her cheek to his thigh, “Yeah? Well since I’m not going to move anytime soon… Can I have a prize?”

She could feel the hunter’s thigh tense up again, and once again he was in her trap. All throughout this endeavor, Caroline’s hands worked tirelessly to cut through the rope. Her lips nipped at his jeans in a playful manner. The only thing Caroline was worried about was keeping him busy and her plan was working perfectly. Dean shuddered, his eyes on the road as the zipper became loose and undone. He heard a soft little giggle and whimper escapes Caroline's lips. He thought he was getting lucky, but in reality Caroline was.

Alex on the other hand was having more difficulties escaping. Since she wasn’t gagged her strategy was to talk as she untied ropes. The huntress placed her feet beside her in the seat, quite an uncomfortable position. She had this sense that Sam was watching her. Letting out a huff, the girl sat back. Alex began to ramble.

“I’m guessing we’re on a hi-ghway right? You can turn on the r-adio, I do-n’t mind,” The radio started up but Sam was quiet, “These ropes are re-ally tight. I doubt I can g-et them all untied be-fore we arr-ive… Wait, where are we going again?”

“Sioux Falls, South Dakota,” Sam replied, “Every time you mess with a knot your voice changes, it sounds more strained. Try and work on keeping your pitch the same or people will realize you’re trying to escape.”

“Oh! A-ah... gotcha. Thanks,” Alex replied sheepishly. She really wasn’t good at this. Why did she agree to do this?! Oh right, Sam Winchester asked her. Alex sighed as she successfully untied one of the, what was it, Four? One out of four knots tied around her ankles. Alex smirked and continued talking, watching her tone.

“So, does Dean hate Caroline?” Alex questioned letting another knot free. Half done, she thought to herself.

“Actually I think he has a thing for her, but he just won’t admit it,” Sam replied. She could hear him readjusting the radio. He turned it to classical. Hmm, she never took him for a Mozart guy. 

“So they’re both too stubborn to admit to liking each other,” Alex stated.

“Caroline likes him?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Alex replied, putting her legs down. Both her knees and ankles were untied but loose, so she appeared to still be tied up. She closed her eyes, not like she could see out of the black cloth anyway,

“So, if I don’t get out by the next time we stop, what’s going to happen?” Alex asked, checking out the knots on her wrists.

“Probably nothing, we will work on it later. This is just gauging your skill level,” Sam answered her, she could feel the car slowing down, “You better hurry because the exit for the rest stop is up ahead.”

Alex rolled her eyes, she wouldn’t get it done with such a small amount of time left . She tried to work quickly, but it was too late. Sam had already parked the car. The bag came off and the bright sun blinded the girl. She sighed, squinting at the giant in front of her. He was laughing softly, undoing the knots on her wrists.

“You did great,” Sam offered, “I only noticed what you were doing once or twice. Pretty good for a novice.”

Alex smiled, rubbing her wrists together. The girl looked to her side, the black impala rolling up next to them. The engine cut off and there in the front seat sat a slightly dazed and confused Winchester, he was breathing harder than normal. He looked like he just witnessed a miracle. Curious, Alex leaned forward in the seat to catch sight of Caroline. The blonde was sitting back with mangled and frayed ropes in her lap, obviously free. Caroline had a cigarette in between her fingers and a smirk on her lips. Alex could see the look of satisfaction and triumph on the girls face, but also noticed her chest heaving up and down also.

The four individuals stepped out of the cars and Caroline brought the cigarette to her lips as she passed Dean with a wink. Her eyes flickered to Sam as she walked towards him. She blew smoke up towards the Sasquatch, her eyes narrowing.

“That was stupid. What was the point of that anyway? All I got out of it was rope burn and a mouth full of—Bandana,” She started, cutting herself off, “Never mind. Can I drive my car now?”

Sam raised a brow and nodded, allowing Caroline to get into her car. The two hunters looked at each other, eager to exchange information. Dean grumbled to his younger brother, pulling him closer as they walked to the car. The two conversed as they climbed into the impala. Sam noticed the cut rope, a laugh erupting from his lips.

“So she got the best of you? I though with the amount of times you knotted her up, you would have at least checked her for knives,” Sam teased as he tossed the rope into the back seat.

“Shut up Sammy. I didn’t see any in her pockets," Dean snarked back, “I was paying attention to the uh... to the road.”

“You never pay attention to the road,” Sam smirked, “What did she do? Sweet talk her way into distracting you?”

“Ah, shut up. I slipped up and she got loose. She was distracting what can I say?!” Dean shot back as he started the car. Both cars left the rest stop, the impala leading the way towards Bobby Singer’s home. Throughout the drive Dean would look into the rear view mirror, checking up on the two girls. Alex seemed to be talking adamantly while Caroline drove, sunglasses hiding her eyes as she smoked yet another cigarette. Though Dean watched he road as he drove, his mind kept wandering to the girl’s actions not even fifteen minutes ago. Dean bit his lip. How could she be so good at that while escaping the knots he made? He had just assumed she found him really attractive and couldn’t help herself. He was utterly confused by Caroline. Did she like him or was she just using him? Whatever the case, Dean didn’t mind that much if she kept it up.

It was a few hours since they last stopped, and Caroline was bad mouthing the Winchesters. It wasn’t much of a surprise to Alex. She listened quietly, tapping away at her phone. She knew Caroline didn’t want input, she just needed someone to vent to. So Alex tuned out most of what Caroline screamed about, texting the shaggy haired man in the car in front of her. Suddenly her ears perked up. Did Alex just hear Caroline talk about Dean’s… Genitals?!? Alex sat up.

“What did you just say about Dean?” Alex inquired, raising her brow.

“I just said that his dick like, was too thick for my mouth. Made it super hard for me to focus on cutting the ropes,” Caroline rolled her eyes, “Weren’t you listening?”

“What the hell??! You’ve known him for like a day!!” Alex yelled, shoving Caroline’s arm. Caroline only shrugged while she laughed.

“I only did it so I could get out. You know I’ve done worse for less,” Caroline responded, “I don’t see what’s so wrong with giving him a blowjob because I wanted to get out of some damn ropes.”

Alex groaned, “You idiot... He likes you. You’re almost twenty Caroline and you need to start thinking about how your actions toy with other people's emotions!”

“Don’t think I don’t know that he totally digs me. I could tell right away,” Caroline smirked, “I mean I wasn’t grossed out, he was hot." Alex rolled her eyes, groaning out in frustration. What was she going to do with Caroline?

The four traveled for another hour until pulling off into an abandoned road. After parking their cars on the side of the road, the girls were given knives and swords. Alex graciously accepted the weapons, looking at her partner who shoved the weapons back at Dean and walked back to her car. She pulled out her own knives, the blades sharp and new. The four traveled down the road until they found a large open field. There was a corn field adjacent to it, Dean and Sam took their sweet time getting to the middle of the field. Then Dean began to explain.

“I bet you two are wondering why we brought you out here,” Dean began.

“To waste more time?”

“Shut up Caroline. You two are hunting something that has your scent. It’s chasing you and you have to make it out alive. Assume the monster dies when stabbed with silver or chopping off its head,” Dean informed them. Sam stood complacently next to his older brother, a smirk on his face. 

“And I’m guessing the two of you are going to be the monsters,” Alex asked, twirling the knife in her fingers. Sam nodded.

“Alright, rock paper scissors on who goes first,” Dean said, motioning to the two.

“Why? Can we go together instead?” Caroline asked, getting a stern look from Dean. She shook her head slightly and stuck out her tongue, teasing him.

“Because I said so. This is one on one training. We’re teaching you defense because you’re no good dead,” Dean responded as he furrowed his eyebrows at the blonde.

Caroline rolled her eyes. The two young women held up their fists, rocking them up and down three times. Her fingers moved into a fist while Alex held her hand out flat. Dean smirked.

“Well Caroline, looks like you better start running.” Dean laughed. Immediately Caroline sprinted into the corn field. She wasn’t as fast as she could be, given that she was still injured, but she had full confidence that she could outrun Dean. The huntress moved fast, but she could hear rustling far off behind her. Dean started to hunt. Bring it on, she thought to herself, cutting sharply to the right. 

Caroline weaved through the stalks of corn, successfully getting herself lost in the process. The already sore muscles in her body seemed to scream in protest as she kept up a lively jog. After a while Caroline couldn’t hear anything but herself. She stopped to listen, it was dead silent. Was he listening for her? She started running once again, the stalks of corn flying past her until she ran past a figure. Shit. 

She heard Dean shout and sprint after her. Shit. Shit. Shit. The huntress tried to move even faster, but to no avail. Her body couldn’t go any faster. Caroline looked back and there he was, Dean Winchester ready to nab her, which he did. The hunter tackled Caroline from behind, knocking her onto the ground. Caroline groaned as she fell onto her sore shoulder, pain shooting through her arm. Quickly the huntress turned onto her back, trying to land a punch as she pulled out her silver blade. Dean grabbed her arm and let out a chuckle as he held down the arm that held the silver switchblade. Her other fist flew towards his face, Dean caught her fist, pinning that hand to the ground as well. Caroline looked up at Dean with a stone cold glare. He returned the glare with a smirk. As Dean leaned down, the girl rolled her eyes.

“Not so tough when you’re pinned, are you?” Dean teased, his lips pressed against her ear. She tried to kick her legs, but his shins were pressed against her thighs preventing her from moving.

“I can get out anytime I want Winchester,” Caroline growled up at him, trying to hide her blush that was beginning to creep onto her face.

“Sure you could doll,” Dean grinned as he whispered, “If I was really a monster you would be a light snack right now.” Caroline grunted softly as she looked up at Dean, their faces now inches apart. She hated this; she had no control over the situation. Caroline blinked up at him as he gloated. The damn man was even more attractive up close and personal. She noticed the different shades of green in his iris and the millions of long lashes that surrounded his eyes. The low gravelly sound of his voice was merely background noise as she attempted to grasp how many small freckles were painted on his face. Caroline only sighed as she tried to maintain her composed look, but she was slowly being unwound. She could stare at him for eternity.

As Dean lectured on how important it was to stay safe and always watch for oncoming dangers, he noticed something. Caroline wasn’t paying any attention to what he was saying. He continued to talk to see if she would snap out of the daze bit she didn’t. Upon closer inspection Dean realized that Caroline was studying him with a look so intent she could be pondering life’s greatest mysteries. It was kind of cute. Dean smirked as he brought his face down, his nose brushing against the girl’s curiously. He heard her breath catch, the blonde was definitely paying attention now. God her eyes are so blue, Caroline’s pearly white teeth caught her large soft bottom lip; it drove Dean to the edge. With a slow and precise movement, Dean pressed his lips against hers. 

She was so soft all over, so different from the way she acted. The hunter heard the girl sigh and felt her body relax. Good, I don’t repulse her, he thought to himself. Dean continued the kiss, languid and firm. His lips stayed in contact with the blonde’s for fear of this moment leaving him. He did, however, let go of her wrists. Instantly Caroline’s hands were running through his hair, pulling him closer by his t-shirt, or on his neck. Dean could hear her little sighs as they kissed, and god did that make Dean happy. Not only did Caroline want him, she was acting like she needed him! The hunter took her lower lip in his teeth, dragging it as he pulled away. Dean wanted to see Caroline’s reaction so badly it hurt. He wasn’t let down. Caroline let out a soft gasp, trying to hide the soft and shaky moan that left her lips. Dean was reluctant pulling back, wanting nothing more but to keep kissing her forever. Caroline grinned as she sat up, putting her arms around the hunter. It looked like she wasn’t ready to leave him either. Dean smirked as Caroline brought his face towards her, her mouth graciously meeting his once again. Dean didn’t mind, in fact the hunter pulled his apprentice into him, practically onto his lap. The two pulled back for a second.

“Sam and Alex can wait another five minutes right?” Caroline purred out, her lips brushed against his.

“Definitely”.

Sam on the other hand, had other plans. The two were already on the hunt for their less than friendly pals. Alex stood close to Sam, ever since she watched the children of the corn she was a bit spooked by cornfields. Sam wanted to train Alex as well and they couldn’t do that with Caroline and Dean playing cat and mouse. Sam scanned the corn with his eyes, not being able to make out anything in particular. He sighed.

“I don’t know how we’re going to find them, they could be anywhere,” Sam groaned.

“Sam, we can just call them...” Alex suggested, pulling out her cellphone.

“Oh, yeah, right. Good idea,” Sam laughed, giving her the okay.

Caroline pulled away from the kiss with a huff. Her phone was ringing. She dug through her coat pocket for it, but couldn't seem to locate it. Dean smirked, 

“Allow me,” Dean said, putting his hands on to her ass. He smirked as his hand slipped into her back pocket, pulling out her ringing phone. Caroline blushed. She tried to answer her own phone but she was too slow. Dean was already pressing his ear against the phone, talking with whoever was on the other line.

“Hello?” Dean said, looking around.

“Dean? Why do you have Caroline’s phone?” Alex asked, patting Sam on the shoulder to let him know that she had gotten ahold of the two.

“Oh I nabbed her, and then the phone started ringing. Did you know you’re in her phone as number one bitch?”

“Yeah I’m aware. Sam says to meet us at the clearing ASAP,”

“Gotcha Alex, Bimbo here just needs to collect her pride and we can—oomph!” Dean exclaimed as he was shoved by Caroline.

“I HAVE MY PRIDE SHUT UP,” Alex could hear her friend yell through the line. Actually, she could hear her without the phone. They weren't too far away. 

“Hey I hear you, we’ll come and find you,” Alex said, ending the call. Caroline and Dean immediately stood up, standing an appropriate distance from each other.

“We aren’t going to tell them,” Caroline said in a warning tone, “I will never hear the end of it from Alex.”

“Tell them about what?” Dean asked, another smirk crossing his face once again.

“Shut up,” Caroline laughed, taking her phone back.

Soon Alex found her partner, a grin on her face as she looked at the two, “So did you get eaten or would his head be on the ground?” Dean and Caroline opened their mouths at the same time,

“On the floor—“Caroline claimed while Dean declared,

“Eaten—“

Sam laughed softly, looking at the two. Then his eyes glanced down at Alex. She seemed to be looking for something on Caroline’s face. Sam pushed his hair back from his face as they moved towards the empty field once again. He and Dean began to talk. 

“What did you two do while we were training?” Dean asked, nudging his brother. Sam laughed, 

“We sparred a little. She’s got a decent punch, I’d love to see how Caroline fights as well.” The older brother nodded in agreement,

“You can, I was going to see if they can shoot once we get to Bobby’s. The Girls are gonna be beaten into shape at the Winchester boot camp." Sam laughed at his brother's statement.

The four made their way towards the clearing, Sam and Dean talking quietly about the regime the girls would face once they arrived at Bobby's. Caroline for once, wasn’t talking so the girls were quieter than usual. The two hunters talked for a little bit more before turning back to the girls.

“Caroline, what did you learn in this training exercise?” Sam asked, Dean smirking as she looked from Goliath to mister mouthy.

“I uh, learned to always keep my eyes and ears open, and knife at the ready?” Caroline replied, unsure how to answer. Her usual stigma was to fight it until one of them stopped moving. Dean laughed, 

“Well, yeah, but the first thing you need to do is to get into an open space. That way you can’t be ambushed.”

Sam started talking again and soon it was Alex's turn. Alex took off into the cornfield. She decided to save her energy for later, switching directions frequently in order to ensure she was completely off the grid. She slowed down and crept through the stalks keeping her head on a swivel. After a few minutes she heard rustling not too far off and that’s when she ran. The younger huntress sprinted towards the source of the rustling, and tackled the huge beast. Sam went down with a heavy thud and instantly her knife was at his neck. Alex smirked; she had done something better than Caroline in front of the boys. Sam grinned as he sat up, Alex landed in his lap.

“O-Oh sorry! I can get up!” His hands pressed gingerly against her side.

“No you can stay. I don’t mind,” Sam said, a warm smile spread across his lips. The little huntress laughed softly.

“I Can’t believe it only took me ten minutes to catch you,” Alex said as she rested her arms on Sam’s. He chuckled, 

“I wasn’t expecting you to jump up on me. That was very strategic,” Sam praised her, smirking at the blush that was steadily creeping onto Alexandria’s face, “You did a great job.” That made Alex light up like a stoplight. The two sat there for a good three minutes before Sam’s phone rang.

“Yeah?” Sam answered, peering at the girl in front of him. It was Dean.

“You got her?” His breath sounded heavy.

“Actually she sprung on me, hey are you okay?” Sam replied, his attention solely on Dean.

“Oh yeah, Caroline just landed a good one on me,” Dean said, Sam could hear Caroline gloating in the background.

“Okay, we’re heading back now. Do you know how much longer until we have to make a pit stop?” he asked.

“Not long, I'm planning to spend the night outside of Memphis, then continue in the morning. Unless you want to drive longer,” Dean spoke, his breath becoming even once again. It sounded like he had just won a big fight but in reality he and the huntress had just finished kissing for the third time. Dean chuckled, “I’ll see you in a bit.”

The four met at the cars. Exchanging directions, all of them agreed to spend the night in Memphis, Tennessee. Caroline sat in the driver’s seat, the engine already purring. As soon as Alex sat down and closed the door, Caroline sped off, passing Dean with a nod and grin. She laughed as she got on the highway heading north the speedometer hitting their regular speed,110 or so. Caroline smirked as she cracked a window, lighting another cigarette that hung from her lips. She smirked to herself, looking over at her partner, and noticed the large blush on her face.

“What did you do? Make out with him?” Caroline asked, nudging her friend as the smoke blew out of her mouth.

“N-no! Nothing like that! I just… I caught Sam and when he sat up I ended up sitting in his lap for a bit. It was so cute Caroline! He complimented me and everything!!” Alex squealed out, kicking her legs back and forth. God she acted like a school girl with a crush.

“Damn, Micheals, whore much lately?” Caroline teased, weaving through the cars. She could see the boys trailing behind them in the black Impala. The brunette laughed, rolling her eyes. 

Hours passed in the cars, Alex was fast asleep in the passenger seat. Even though was only eight o’clock and both girls wanted to drop dead asleep. it took another hour before Caroline read a text. ‘Next motel you see, I’ll follow you. ;) –D’ Caroline rolled her eyes. They were on the outskirts of Memphis when the girl got off the highway, slowing from her record beating speeds down to the speed limit of thirty-five. Alex woke up and looked at Caroline, almost immediately she understood why they were stopping. Caroline pulled into a decent looking motel, cutting off the engine as she sat in front of the check in. Sam and Dean pulled up beside them and they stepped out of their cars and into the check in. Caroline spoke first pulling her wallet out.

“One room, two double beds please,” She spoke, her eyes flirtatious and sultry, “And the motel manager’s number…”

The guy at the front desk blushed. He wrote down a few numbers and gave them to her, as she passed him the money. Caroline got a lot more change back than any of the boys would have. She smirked as she took the keys, blowing a kiss to the front desk as she walked past Dean. He stood there dumbfounded, only moving after his brother gave him a shove. Caroline turned around as they went to the motel room, and pretended to gag.

“Yuck, I hate doing that. That guy was so gross oh my god,” Caroline said, her eyes rolling, “But hey, cheaper room, happier Caroline.”

“Wait, so you do that all the time? Flirt with the front desk in order to get cheaper rooms?” Dean asked, the girl nodding in return. Alex only laughed. Sam took the keys from Caroline, opening the door to the four’s room. It was small, with two beds and a sofa. Caroline pushed passed them, claiming the bed closest to the door. Dean followed after her, shoving the girl off of the bed.

“Novices stay away from the door. In case someone tries to get in,” Dean ordered, to which Caroline groaned.

“Bull crap! I’m sleeping closest to the door!” Caroline argued, sitting up from her new spot on the ground.

“Just sleep in the same bed for god sake,” Sam suggested, setting his jacket on the bed adjacent to them, “I don’t mind either way.” Caroline and Dean looked at each other, a fake grimaces on their faces. After reluctantly agreeing Caroline went to fetch the girl’s duffels. Just like normal, the blonde began to strip, getting shouts in return.

“What? I’m not going to go all the way to the bathroom to freaking change. Y’all can just look away!” Caroline grunted as she peeled off her flannel shirt. Alex and Sam looked away but Dean on the other hand was watching intently. Caroline had an arm full of tattoos. Flowers of all kind clumped and gathered on her left arm. It was ironic, how delicate the flowers were compared to her gruff and intimidating self. Caroline stripped off her tank top, revealing even more scars. A scar of a shot gun accident peppered her lower back, hip, and continued down her body. He was amazed at how tough she looked, yet she was so delicate and easy to touch. Dean shook his head and looked away, only looking back at her once she put on her pajamas. 

Caroline had but on a loose white t-shirt and satin shorts. She looked like a normal young adult. She walked towards the three, undoing her messy braid immediately her wild hair surrounded her head. She sat on the bed with Dean, a scowl on her face.

Alex on the other hand, went to the bathroom for the sake of modesty after pulling her night clothes out of her duffel. The youngest of them came out in pajama pants, and a graphic tank top. She plopped down on her respective bed and pulled out her phone. Sam and Dean chuckled,

“I hope you don’t think training is over… Because it’s not,” Sam said.

“Well it’s over for me, big boy. I’m tired and going to sleep. So yes, training is finished for the day,” Caroline warned, stretching her back muscles with a groan. Dean rolled his eyes,

“Are you kidding? I thought you two wanted to learn!” Dean chuckled, leaning back against the headboard.

“W-We do but we’re so tired, I just want to go to sleep…” Alex complained, getting agreements from Caroline. The boys looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Soon the boys got ready for bed as well. Sweatpants and gray shirt for Sam, sweatpants and no shirt for Dean. Caroline rolled her eyes as she got under the covers. Dean strolled over to the lights, flicking them off before strolling back into bed. Almost immediately Alex fell asleep, who could blame her. Sam stayed up for a few more minutes after her, but soon Caroline could hear him snoring. 

Now the only two awake, Dean and Caroline looked at each other. He smirked and she rolled over so her back was facing him. Dean grinned, resting his hand on the curve of Caroline’s waist. Okay, that made her grin a little. He moved forward, his chest now pressed against her back, and she could feel his breath in her ear. She rolled onto her back and saw the toothy, shit eating grin directed towards her. She smirked,

“Aren’t you suppose to be sleeping?” She whispered to the older man.

“Who could sleep with such a vixen in his bed?” Dean whispered back, receiving a quiet groan.

“Shut up,” Caroline returned, flipping to her side once again. She felt Dean press up against her. She let out a little sigh, tensing up as she felt his hand caressing her side. After a moment she relaxed, it felt good to have someone making her feel comfortable for a change. Caroline smirked, pressing herself against Dean, leaning back into him. She could hear his breath quicken.

“Are you going to keep teasing me all night or are we going to sleep?” Dean whispered, his lip pressed against her ear. She replied with a shrug, closing her eyes at last. The two finally fell asleep in a tight embrace. I guess you could say this was a successful first day of training.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam woke up from the first good night of sleep in a long time. He sat up, looking at the red blinking letters of the alarm clock; it read 6:20am. The giant ruffled his bed head and nudged the sound sleeper, Alex. She groaned quietly, looking tiredly up at Sam. Her hair covered the majority of her face, showing only her mouth and one eye.   
“Do you want to go for a run? Always makes my day go a lot faster if I wake up and run…” Sam whispered, watching the tired girl sit up and stretch. The huntress nodded, the hunter and apprentice got up and began changing into running attire. Sam only put on socks and shoes, his pajamas suited him well for running. While Alex was in the bathroom changing and whatnot, Sam peered over to the two who were still sleeping. Dean was nestled into the crook of Caroline’s neck; their chests were pressed against each other’s and from what Sam could tell, their legs were intertwined. He chuckled turning his attention to his apprentice.   
She wore demure colors: Burgundy, black, and maroon. They were such contrast against her pale skin. Her black running shorts fitted her well, cutting off at the top of her knees. She bent over to tie her shoes, and the baggy patterned shirt flew down with her. Sam never thought she would see her in a crop top, but with the burgundy tank top underneath, at wasn’t so much of a shock. She looked up at him with a smile, her hair fully pulled back in a French braid. Her hair was so long that it continued down her back until it hit the middle. The two smiled at each other, jotting down a note for the two sleeping bears. Sam and Alex walked out of the motel room then started jogging towards destinations unknown.  
The two sleeping on the other hand, stayed perfectly still. Their breaths were synchronized, Caroline taking a breath as Dean exhaled. This was the most peaceful and cordial they had been to each other in days, and they weren’t even conscious of it. Caroline smirked in her sleep as she pressed her cheek up against Dean’s chest. Dean returned by pulling her closer. It took a few minutes for them to wake up, holding each other in a close embrace. Caroline’s eyes widened to the size of saucers, popping up to look for Alex. When she found neither her nor Sam, she turned to Dean. So this was what he looked like in the morning: grumpy, bed head, and cuddly. She liked it. Unable to will herself out of bed, she continued laid back down with Dean. He grumbled, pulling her closer with one arm. His breathing was slow and deep. It was so calming that her eyes continued to stay droopy, slowly falling in and out of consciousness. Hunter and apprentice slept quietly; close in each other’s embrace.   
It wasn’t until the other two came back, sweaty and tired that both Dean and Caroline awoke. Dean grunted, sitting up with a jolt. Caroline watched him, rolling her eyes as he stammered and grumbled, complaining about her taking up all the space. The two runners laughed, rolling their eyes. Alex watched as Caroline rolled out of bed. Her clothes were still intact, which was good. Her hair was a mess, knots and tangles throughout her matted mane. Although Alex noticed that her bruises were healing and she was grateful for Caroline’s recovery.   
Caroline pushed passed Sam and Alex with a grumpy expression, getting to her duffel bag. She pushed through the two again, beating both of them to the shower. Alex banged on the door,  
“Hey! I need that shower!” Alex shouted through the door.  
“Pay back’s a bitch ain’t she?” Caroline yelled back, starting up the hot water. Alex groaned, turning away from the door. She looked to Sam who was laughing at Dean. He had already fallen back asleep. Sam chuckled,   
“Dude get up, we’re back,” Sam said, tossing a pillow at him. Dean grunted, barely opening one eye.   
“Mm Sammy no... I’m not up yet. Don’t talk to me,” Dean groaned, turning to his side.  
By this time Caroline had gotten out of the shower, hair damp but not sopping, her clothes skimpy as per usual. She overheard their conversation and shrugged. She went over to the bed and with tired eyes and fell back onto the motel bed. Sam and Alex groaned. Both hunter and apprentice were, to put it delicately, being difficult assholes at the moment. Caroline curled up into a ball, covering herself with the blanket. Alex rolled her eyes, removing the blanket from the two. A pair of groans filled the room.   
Dean finally rolled out of the bed, a scowl plastered across his face. He went over to the tiny coffee maker, pouring some into a coffee cup. He brought the mug to his lips, watching Sam and Alex bustle around. She headed towards the shower quickly. As he continued to sip his coffee his attention was brought to Caroline. Her bandages were now off and thrown away, he could now see the damage that the witch had really done. The beginning of the curse Spiritus Aeturnum was cut deep into her forearm, contrasting against her flawless skin. He found it funny how she refused to cover it up. She had no shame about her scars. Her clothes almost always showed them off alongside her tattoos, almost like trophies. He watched her stretch, and lo and behold, he found yet another tattoo. This time it was her anti-possession tattoo. He smirked, but a closer look made him roll his eyes,   
“Why the hell do you have flowers all around your Anti-possession tat?” He asked.  
“Because it’s cute, shut up,” She replied, lifting her shirt to reveal the tattoo next to her hip. Caroline grinned, tilting her head slighly. Her tank top was brought back down, and she walked towards the coffee pot, smirking as she poured herself a cup. Dean rolled his eyes once again.   
Sam patiently waited for his turn in the shower by getting out his computer. He stopped paying attention to the two bed heads, as he typed away on his laptop. Caroline looked to Dean, smirking as she moved closer. Dean gave her a little grin, sipping on his coffee. They chatted a little bit, sipping and quietly talking to one another. Caroline grinned as Sam would occasionally look up at them and then return to the computer. He had his suspicions. Dean didn’t easily fall for women, long term, but this girl. Boy, it was obvious and easy to spot; Dean was falling hard for Caroline. Sam could obviously see why. Caroline was Dean’s type; strong, dangerous, beautiful, blue eyed, and not to mention feisty. Dean always did go for the fiery types.   
Sam focused back on the screen in front of him. He was looking for a case that the girls could handle with his brother’s and his own guidance. As far as Sam could tell, Caroline and Alex knew how to handle a witch but other than that Sam had no idea what their capabilities were. He looked through newsletters from counties and cities that the four would pass on their way to Sioux Falls, watching for signs of supernatural activity. Sam searched diligently, clicking away at his mouse-pad until stumbling upon something interesting. In a small town just off the interstate there was an article about a recent spike in wild dog attacks. Sam wanted to check it out. His concentration was severed when Alex stepped out of the bathroom, dressed and ready for the day. She put her wet hair back into a French braid and slipped on her glasses once again. He smirked setting the computer down and grabbed his bundle of clothes, stepping into the already steamy bathroom. Once he undressed he stepped into the shower, getting clean like the rest of the group.  
Outside of the bathroom, Dean finally decided to put some clothes on. A gray t-shirt covered by a loose button down and a denim jacket, normal hunting attire. The hunter quickly changed into his jeans, ignoring the teasing from a certain blonde. Dean stayed quiet while buckling his belt. He then walked over, plopping himself on the bed with his phone. Caroline and Alex sat down on the dingy sofa, relaxing and getting things together. Alex packed the girl’s bags as Caroline did her makeup. Her eyes were surrounded with eyeliner, winging the ends out to a point. After that the apprentice applied generous coats of mascara, making her lashes longer than ever. Caroline huffed as Alex snatched her lip gloss, putting it after her own lips after having it was returned. The two girls waited patiently, both on their own phones keeping to themselves. When Sam returned to the group, he ruffled his damp hair before returning to the computer. At this time the blinking red numbers on the clock read 9:15. Same peered over at Dean, motioning for him to come over,  
“Hey Dean, check this out,” Sam called out. Dean looked up from his phone, stepping over to his younger brother’s side. He read the screen and smirked,  
“I see. Do you think they can handle it?” Dean asked, drawing the attention of Caroline. She looked up, her arm hung over the couch, raising a brow.  
“Handle what?” Caroline asked.   
“A case,” Sam said, looking over towards Caroline, “Up in Nebraska.”  
“If it’s another witch I’m going to kill someone,” Caroline replied with a laugh. She stood to look at the article as she wedged herself between the computer and Dean. She could feel his hand press against her lower back as they both looked at the screen. The blonde grinned, holding laugh in.  
“We can handle a pack of dogs,” Caroline challenged, getting a squeeze on her side in response.   
Alex finally turned to look at the other three, shrugging her shoulders. She was pretty much ready to go. Both senior hunters picked up their own bags, carrying them to the impala. Caroline on the other hand took both the girl’s bags, one in each hand, slamming them into the four runner’s trunk. Alex followed complacently, hopping into the grey car, but instead of Caroline she was greeted by Sam. It was a nice surprise. She smiled at Sam, who was digging through a small metal box.   
“What are you doing?” Alex asked, peering over at him. Mister behemoth showed her tons of fake badges from State Marshal to FBI. Sam put the small box back into his jacket pocket before starting the car. Alex raised a brow,  
“Caroline let you drive?”   
“Well it was more like I had to convince her to let me. Dean and I need to kind of debrief you on hunting procedures: Interrogating, getting passed security, lying, all that is very important. If you screw up you could end up dead, or worse others could end up dead,” Sam spoke as he started the car. The engine purred and Sam followed the black impala out of the motel. They moved at a fast pace, much slower than Caroline would ever drive. Sam was barely pushing ninety where Caroline would be booking it at a hundred and twenty. Alex could almost hear her complaining from the impala.   
Contrary to Alex’s thoughts, Caroline was completely focused on Dean. She knew she was good at fighting and killing, but what she needed to conquer was lying. She loved lying, and was good at it, but she didn’t have the nerves (Or the recourses) to lie about major things. Caroline listened to Dean Instructions, moving closer to him as Dean continued talking.  
“So when you’re interrogating someone you have to know your MO.” Dean said, stretching his arm over the seat. Dean smirked as she leaned into him even more. It was nice; he liked having a girl at his side and good music on the radio.  
“Okay, can I have an example please?” Caroline cooed, turning the radio down a bit.  
“So if I was interrogating you, I’d figure out how connected you were to the story. With the way you’re dressed, I would assume you’d only know what you’ve read in the paper. Apparently up here there were campers and newcomers to the town that kept being attacked. There’s your clue that the monster probably lives in town, very protective. So we have to be careful when we are on this hunt,” Dean spoke in a husky voice, looking over to his apprentice. Caroline was paying very attention; her whole focus was entirely on Dean. He chuckled,  
“Do you have a thing for me or something?” Dean teased, nudging her shoulder playfully. Caroline blushed slightly,  
“No! Of course not! I’m just not used to being taught how to hunt... I usually just kinda, wing it,” Caroline lied, she had a huge thing for him. Caroline wouldn’t let Dean know that, though. She leaned into his extended arm, resting her cheek on his forearm, “Is there anything wrong with me being interested in learning?”  
“Well no, you just look like you’re madly in love with this stud muffin,” Dean chuckled, nodding to himself. “I wouldn’t blame you. I’m the best catch you’re ever gonna find in the hunting business.”  
Caroline rolled her eyes, “We both know who the hotter hunter is, and that my friend, would be me.” Dean laughed, his eyes watching the road as he continued to teach, with the occasional interruption from the blonde. The hunter liked this, it was the first time he actually felt a connection with a girl in a long time. Dean felt it was special. He would occasionally peer over at Caroline who would be paying attention, her head still leaning against his extended arm. She would bite her lip, laugh, and even add in intelligent comments on occasion; he liked this normal atmosphere. The two drove in front of Alex and Sam for a while, passing through states like speed demons. Soon the four found themselves in Omaha, Nebraska for supper.   
Tired and hungry hunters spilled out of the two cars. The group filled an empty table of a local bar, Dean and Alex on one side, Sam and Caroline on the other. Dean’s phone read 5:13pm, they could get to Bobby’s in only three hours, but they had a monster to kill. Dean looked to his companions, smiling as he felt a familiar leg rubbing against his own. Dean eyes flicked over to Caroline, who winked back. The two smirked across the table while Sam began making small talk with the waitress. The four ordered beers, the girls handing over fake ID’s. When the waitress came back out with their beers, she took their orders. Of course Sam got one of the healthier choices on the menu, contrasting Caroline’s heart attack on a bun with a side of fries. Dean chuckled when he also ordered a burger. Alex opted for fish and chips, the only thing that probably wouldn’t give her diabetes. The four sat in comfortable silence, the two girls on their phones until Caroline brought something up.  
“I can’t pay, I don’t have enough cash on me,” She said, looking over at Sam. He simply shrugged,  
“That’s why credit cards are a thing,” He smirked.  
“Don’t you go into debt?” She asked, earning the attention of Alex.  
“Sam and I don’t have credit cards, we run scams. We use fake names,” Dean stated. He pulled out his wallet to show them. His credit card said Eugene Simmons and Sam’s was Garret McCarthy.   
“Did you pick Eugene to stand in for Gene Simmons?” Caroline asked, a smirk creeping on her lips, “That’s so lame...”  
“Hey what can I say? It’s a whole lot better than Scarlet Jo,” Dean winked causing Caroline to blush.  
Their food arrived shortly after their little conversation and immediately it went quiet again. The four continuously ate until there was nothing left on their plates. With empty dishes and empty beer bottles, Sam paid for the meal with the fake credit card. Alex excused herself to use the restroom, as did Caroline. Immediately the girls began to chat,  
“Can you believe it? I would be flirting hardcore to get this meal!” Caroline exclaimed messing with her hair in the mirror as Alex used the restroom. Caroline could hear a chuckle from the stall.  
“I told you we could learn a lot from them. You and Dean seem to be getting along well,” Alex replied, an I told you so tone present in her voice. Caroline rolled her eyes in response,  
“Okay maybe a little, but I could do so much better,”   
“Are you kidding me? He’s the best looking guy I’ve met while hunting. Well behind his brother anyhow,” Alex responded, leaving the stall as it flushed. She booted Caroline out of the way as she washed her hands. The brunette looked in the mirror, smirking at the blonde.   
“Okay yeah, but that doesn’t mean I’ll fall head over heels for him,” Caroline replied.  
The girls returned to the cars, Caroline cursed under her breath when she saw Sam already sitting in her spot. Begrudgingly the blonde sat back in Dean’s car, a smirk appeared on his lips. She grinned at him. This time the Impala followed the four runner towards a motel. The four sped down the highway, looking for a somewhat decent place to stay the night. After about half an hour of looking, the group pulled into The Love Nest. Caroline groaned as she went in to rent a room. The young blonde came out of the front desk office with a key and a wad of cash in her hand.   
“What did you do?” The boys inquired, curious expressions on their faces.  
“Oh nothing, I just flashed him for like fifty dollars off,” Caroline replied. Alex groaned,  
“Please tell me you didn’t,” Alex pleaded, only receiving a shit eating grin from Caroline.


	13. Chapter 13

The four rented two rooms, the Love nest only offered one bed per room. Sam insisted that the hunters should remain with their apprentices just in case the beast preyed on travelers. Alex rolled her eyes as Sam pressed his hand against the small of her back, leading her towards one of the rooms. She chose the smaller of the two rooms to stay in; Alex liked being cozy. She curled up on the bed with her computer and began looking at new articles. Sam opted out of filtering through news clippings, he had someone to do it for him, and brought out his own reading materials. He plopped down next to the brunette and began reading. Curious, Alex peered over at the cover. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Alex nodded in approval. As she clicked through articles the young woman leaned against her mentor, nestling against him. Without thinking Sam put an arm around her still reading his book. Occasionally he would look up from his reading to check on the young woman.  
“Found anything?” Sam asked, leaning closer to Alex. She shrugged,  
“Well, I looked up the victims and they’re all kind of big skeeze balls. This guy was arrested for domestic violence and this one for pedophilia. I don’t even want to tell you what this one did…” She pointed at the screen, “Seems to me the thing’s doing the world a favor.”  
Sam chuckled, tilting his head, “Yeah, but it’s still killing people.”  
“I guess you’re right, but I might have to thank it before we kill it.” Alex laughed, putting her computer away, “So are you liking the book?”  
He grinned, dog earing the page he was on, “Yeah but I’ve been so busy with work that I haven’t been able to finish the series as fast as I wanted to.”  
“I like the last book the best. The way she just kills-“ Alex started, Sam covering her mouth almost instantly.  
“Do not spoil the book for me I swear.” Sam warned, earning a challenging smirk from Alex. He slowly let his hand drop, carefully watching her.  
“One of the Weasley’s-“ Alex squealed out, Sam’s covered his ears with his hands.  
“I did not hear that!” Sam shouted, playfully nudging Alex with his arm. She smirked, moving closer to her mentor. Sam grinned as he put his arm back around her shoulder, shuffling closer to her. Alex rested her head against his chest, a large blush residing on her cheeks. She was alone, in a bed- in a freaking motel called “The Love Nest”- with an extremely attractive man. Alex wondered if she should risk it she never risked it. She always was the one to play it safe, but not this time.  
Seconds passed while the young woman mustered up her courage. She sat up straight and turned towards Sam, his big hazel eyes peering down with a slightly confused look. Alex was on a mission. Gingerly she pressed her lips against his, soft but firm. She wanted to make it clear that she wanted to kiss him. Her eyes closed and her breath hitched when she felt a familiar hand on her waist. Alex practically melted right at that moment. She couldn’t give a rat’s ass about what Caroline was doing right now, Alex was kissing one of the most attractive guys she had ever met.   
Speaking of Caroline, she and Dean were stuck on the floor above them, it was the only other room vacant. As they walked into the room Caroline noticed that this particular room was called “Honeymooner’s Delight”. She laughed at cheesy name. Who in their right mind would stay in a musty sleazy hotel for their honeymoon? The blonde looked towards her mentor as he carried both duffel bags to the suite. He had insisted. Caroline really wanted to jump his bones right then and there, get it over with, but it would be so cliché if she jumped him at the Love Nest. She smirked as the dirty blond male sat on the bed, motioning for her to come closer. Caroline complied, walking slowly towards him. She stopped in front of him, legs between his as her wrists rested on his shoulders. Caroline tilted her head,  
“Yes sir? What do you want?” Caroline teased, feeling his hands crawl up her legs to her hips. As she bit her lip she could feel his grip tighten,  
“Is it rude to ask you if you wanted to uh... well Alex and Sam aren’t here so I uh…” Dean trailed off, looking up at her with those perfect green eyes. How could she refuse? With a roll of her eyes Caroline was on top of him. Her lips against his in an instant. The two were so close to each other, you couldn’t tell where Caroline ended and where Dean began. His hands pressed tightly against her back, squeezing her tight as their lips moved awkwardly. Caroline let out a squeak as her lip caught between the older man’s teeth. He let out a growl as they pulled apart, both breathing a tad bit heavier than before. Caroline stood back up as the Winchester sat up on his elbows. With a smirk the woman stripped off her shirt, throwing it at the face of the hunter. He laughed as he moved it out of his line of vision. Dean let out a small grunt as his apprentice straddled his lap. She was going in for the kill. Caroline firmly pressed her lips against the hunter’s neck, kissing and biting the strong hunter. She heard him sigh out happily.  
After a while the two hunters tired out, lying on the bed with hard and heavy breaths. Lip marks and bruises covered their necks and upper chest, markings from each other. With grins they turned on their sides, looking at each other. Dean, with gentleness, pushed hair gently out of the blonde’s face. She blushed. Caroline moved closer and gently rubbed her thigh up against his with a giggle.  
“You’re the most beautiful and tempting woman I have met,” Dean let out in a low husky whisper.  
Caroline smirked, “I know I am. Way to point out the obvious.”  
With a roll of his eyes the hunter kissed the young woman and looked down at her. His fingers gently traced tattoos and scars, making the young woman grin. Dean looked back at those gorgeous blue eyes and smirked before closing his. The hunter found himself falling asleep as his apprentice cuddled into him. The two lovers slept quietly, breath in sync as the night went on. The other pair of lovebirds stayed awake, talking, sneaking in kisses, and growing fonder of each other by the second. Finally in the wee hours of the morning the two bookworms found themselves cuddled together underneath blankets, snoring, and fast asleep.  
It was a cold December morning when Caroline woke up. She shivered slightly, burrowing into the warm mass before her: Dean. She could hear him grunt, lazily opening his eyes as she pressed into him. Dean laughed tiredly as he sat up. With a scratch of his head the older hunter began to get out of bed. Caroline followed suit, hurrying to get warm. She dug through her duffel bag, throwing on black tank top, t-shirt, and a large wool sweater. She looked pretty cozy. Caroline also threw on a pair of roughed up jeans, frayed and torn in some places, worn down from years of wear and tear. She looked at Dean as he pieced together his ensemble, t-shirt and jeans with a blue flannel overtop. She smiled as they packed up their things, leaving the room to check in with Sam and Alexandria. He walked with her, arm slung over her shoulder as they walked down the empty hallway and down stairs. Caroline banged on the room door. Dean and Caroline could hear muffled talking and heavy footsteps, obviously Sam’s. He opened the door to allow both apprentice and hunter inside. Sam was dressed and ready to go, Alex still in the bathroom changing. All four were leaving today to gather information on the town.  
When Alex left the bathroom, the whole team regrouped. Caroline and Sam were to pose as wildlife researchers, taking accounts of the ‘wolf attacks’. Dean warned Caroline to keep her cool, since she looked very young. Caroline was to take the role of an intern of Sam. She put a fake I.D. in her wallet and Sam did the same. The young blonde rolled her eyes. She knew how to do all of this. As the young girl sat on the bed, braiding her hair to look more scholarly, she began to blabber.  
“So my name is Marie Anton. Why would anyone be suspicious of us? Sam- Eh” She looked at his I.D. “Greg and I don’t look even slightly menacing or anything.”  
“Just in case. We don’t know who the shifter is or whatever it is. We want to blend in with the crowds and the town.” Sam replied, looking over at the other two, “What will you two be doing?”  
“We’re setting traps in the woods. The newspaper mentioned that the murders were all there,” Dean said nonchalantly.  
“Wait we are?” Alex threw back, receiving a nod from Dean. She huffed slightly, pulling her hair up into a ponytail, “Well, might as well start learning know. I’m ready to go whenever.”  
The four left in respective vehicles: Sam and Caroline driving towards town, Dean and Alex setting off towards the woods. In the four runner one could find Caroline driving quietly, occasionally glancing over at Sam. He had an exhausted look on his face, causing the young huntress to smirk.  
“Rough night?” Caroline asked, taking a left.  
“Hmm what? Oh, I guess you could say that,” Sam chuckled out, his hand scratching the nape of his neck.  
“Lemme guess, you two caused a ruckus all night long?” Caroline teased as she stopped at a light.  
“No! Oh god no. I couldn’t do that… You two are like what, seventeen?!” Sam exclaimed, a flustered look on his face. His cheeks lit up like lanterns.  
“Well I’m twenty in a matter of days... Alexandria is twenty in a few months. We aren’t exactly babies.” Caroline said as she parked the car in a lot. The building read ‘Alison’s pet supply’. She stepped out of the car, pushing her hair out of her face before walking towards the door. Sam followed quickly, through the door and towards the front desk. A small teenager sat at the front desk, a rabbit in one hand, carrot in the other. She smiled as the two looked approached the front desk. The girl had stick straight black hair with equally dark eyes. Putting the rabbit in a small cage the girl returned her attention to the two hunters.  
“May I help you?” The girl asked, pushing back her hair, “I’m Alyssa.”  
“Hi Alyssa, Greg Mathers. I’m a wildlife researcher,” Sam showed his badge, Caroline doing the same, “We heard that your boss or someone who works here, witnessed a wolf attack? Or possibly found the body?”  
“Alison and I both found the, uh, late, Mister Smith when we were, uh, coming back from a hike...” Alyssa stuttered. Her hands were placed onto the counter. Caroline squinted while Sam gave a little chuckle.  
“If you don’t mind, would you—or could you, explain or describe the attack? Or I guess the carnage?” Caroline requested as she leaned forward onto the counter. The blonde watch the teenager fidget, getting her story together.  
“Well, the man we found was like, um... his chest was torn open?” Alyssa said, tilting her head, “I knew Mister Smith. He was a real asshole. He was a big perv too. I’m not upset that he’s dead. Damn glad whatever got him, got him good.”  
Caroline smirked and wrote something down, Sam began interrogating the kinds of wounds.  
“Did you notice anything strange about the body?”  
“No, not really? Like what, missing organs?” Alyssa responded.  
“Sure, why not.”  
“Alison and I weren’t really looking too hard at the body, but the abdomen was looking a little faint of… organs. I can’t tell you for sure. It wasn’t like I was sniffing my nose at it. We ran away and called the cops.”  
“Sounds like you had a bit of a scare. Sorry to bother you. We’ll be on our way” Sam said, tapping on the desk. He and Caroline left, getting back into the grey car. Sam looked at the young huntress, scribbling things in a notebook.  
“What do you think?”  
“Definitely don’t want to look them over,” Caroline said, revving the engine, “But we don’t want to go in with silver bullets quite yet.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! wanted to let you know that I'm sorry I haven't posted in forever!! Chapter 15 will be out soon!!

Alex knew enough about trapping to not get her hand chopped off in a bear trap but that was about it. She had no training outside of what she read about online. She sat there with Dean, watching carefully as the hunter ties ropes into knots. It wouldn’t do much to a werewolf, they’d claw right through the rope, but a shifter would have a harder time getting out of the thick bind. It was a good way to figure out just what they were up against. Dean handed her a rope. He smirked, tilting his head with a grin,  
“You know simple knots I assume,” Dean said, taking another end and looping it through itself. Of course she knew simple knots, she’d been a girl scout for most of her life.  
“Of course. What kind do you need?” the brunette replied, fingering the rope between her fingers.  
“Sailor’s” he said simply, going to work. Both tied and tied until eventually they created a net. Dean watched and directed as Alex scaled the large Maple tree that would house the trap. He threw up the net, the huntress smirked and placed the trap over the branch that she was perched onto. It was maybe a twenty foot drop from where she was. Holding onto the rope that held the trap in place, she started to descend the tree. She dropped down awkwardly, falling on her ass with a little yelp. Dean chuckled and rolled his green eyes, pulling her up by her arm. Alex stood back and watched as the hunter camouflage the net, hiding it under dead leaves and snow. The spot looked like it hadn't even been stepped on, let alone have a trap waiting underneath. Alex had a lot of learning to do if she was going to be as good as Dean someday. The brunette helped him clean up, picking up rope clippings and other material. Then they set off on their way, placing more traps along the hike trail. It was safe to say that they would catch something.  
Alex and Dean walked for a while, eventually ending up back at the Impala. Dean immediately went into the car. The young woman lingered for a moment, looking around the vastly wooded area. It was literally the perfect hunting grounds, for both hunter and monster. She sat down on the cold black leather seat, clicking her seatbelt into its holder. Alex glanced over at Dean,  
“Can I ask you a—personal question?” Alex asked, leaning her head onto her hand. Dean chuckled, shrugging his shoulders,  
“Sure, why not. Shoot.”  
Alex smiled sweetly, “How did you and Sam get into the business?”  
Dean cleared his throat a little, avoiding her prying look. The car started and he was silent. Alex wondered if he was looking for an appropriate answer or trying to come up with a lie. As he backed up the car the hunter cleared his throat once again. He began to speak,  
“Family business you could say,” Dean began, “Dad started training us when we were young. When our mom died we became hunters. John, my father, wanted to find the demon that killed my mother. Her name is—was Mary.”  
Alex sat quietly, her lip caught between her teeth. She listened with rapture, did Caroline know this yet? Her attention focused on Dean.  
“So dad wouldn’t really take us out hunting per say, I was only six and Sammy was two, but he taught us about this stuff as we grew up. We’d go to school and junk. Sammy’s never really been into this life, he left Stanford to help me hunt. Now that you two are here, I’m assuming he’s going to go back to law school and Jessica,” Dean spoke coldly as he mentioned the subject of college. Alex’s ears perked up to the sound of a girl’s name.  
“Jessica?”  
“Yup, Sam’s girl—his friend,” Dean smirked, looking over at the brunette, “They’re dating, sweetie.”  
Alex stayed quiet, looking at her recently pulled out phone. She could feel her heart in her throat but she quickly scolded herself for wanting to cry over a boy. The girl huffed softly, looking back at Dean, “Can we go back to the motel please?”  
“Sure thing,” He said revving the engine as they sped down the streets. Alex sat with her phone pressed to her ear, Caroline’s voicemail spoke to her.  
“Tyler’s phone. You know what to do.” Beep.  
“Hey Caroline, meet us in my room at the motel as soon as you can. No hurry but I need to talk to you, amiga to amiga. Bye,” Alex spoke quietly, clicking the call to end. She took a deep breath. Dean seemed to ignore her little issue, and she silently thanked him. Although Alex assumed he knew better than to get into girl drama. She decided to pry anyway,  
“How long have uh, Sam and Jasmine been dating?” The brunette asked, purposely messing up the same. Dean laughed,  
“From what I hear, Sammy’s been dating this Jess girl for a while. About a year or two I'd say.” Dean replied, shrugging his shoulders, “Don’t want to uh-- get involved really, but I’ve seen her, and you’re a much better catch.”  
Alex smiled slightly, her cheeks blushing. She tapped on the back of her phone nervously, “Do you think he likes me?”  
“How should I know? He and I don’t talk a lot these days. I picked him up from Stanford only a few days ago. We needed to uh, hunt something and then we found you two,” The hunter replied to Alex as they turned into the motel parking lot. After shutting off the engine, he held onto her arm, preventing her from getting out of the impala. She looked surprised,  
“What?”  
“He’s a good kid. If he hurt you, I don’t think he meant to,” Dean said seriously, letting her arm go free with a small smile. She gave a small smile back and got out of the car, heading towards her motel room. She entered the room where Caroline was sitting on the bed and Sam was leaning on the table to the right of the door. He smiled and nodded at Alex, waving off Caroline as he left the room. The brunette’s attention was now focused on Caroline.  
“Oh boy, do I have shit to tell you,” Alex said after the door closed.  
“Spill.”


End file.
